


I won't say I'm in love

by KittyKarnstein96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie are both 17, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gryffindor Alex, Gryffindor Jimmy, Gryffindor Lucy, Hufflepuff Kara, Hufflepuff Winn, I will tag everything, James is also 17, Just so we avoid any more confusion, Kara is 16, Lena is 16 almost 17, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lucy is 16, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Ravenclaw Maggie, Slytherin Lena, Winn and Mon-El are all also 16, alex danvers/maggie sawyer (background) - Freeform, almost everyone is gay so sue me, bisexual winn schott, everyone loves a good fake dating au, maggie sawyer & lena luthor friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: Kara Danvers is getting pretty sick of Mon-El and his numerous attempts to woo her, just as she's contemplating hexing the boy her knight in shining emerald and silver swoops in to save the day. Only problem is that someone got it on camera; meaning that naturally the whole school now believes that Kara Danvers and the elusive Lena Luthor are a couple. What could possible go wrong?!





	1. The Knight in emerald and green

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to combine my two favourite types of au's: fake dating and hogwarts. Thank my beta's  
> @eveluna and @So_Light for correcting my mistakes and helping to make this story start well! If you like it tell me, feedback is appreciated and I  
> hope you guys like it.
> 
> Also for anyone who noticed the Avril Lavigne reference have a cyber cookie! *
> 
> (*I re-edited the spacing so it's consistent with the later chapters and generally this is just how I space my fics because I find them easier to read this way!)

Kara Danvers loved Hogwarts, she loved everything about the enchanted building.

During her first year she had done a lot of exploring and sneaking out, much to the chagrin of her sister Alex. Being a year older, Alex looked out for her baby sister; which was incredibly hard to do when danger followed Kara around. The younger Hufflepuff couldn't stop herself from helping people and according to Alex, that was her best and worst trait. Inevitably Kara fell into Hufflepuff, and it definitely helped that the common room was next to the kitchens; a place where Kara spent a lot of her time (and the house elves took a real shine to her).

Kara wasn't the biggest fan of theory work, but she gave everything a good go. Being a Hufflepuff was all about hard work and encouraging others, something Kara tried to do daily. She was known for being kind to everyone. 

Which was what started this whole predicament.

* * *

Kara walked down the hallway wearing her favourite Chudley Canon's sweater, a white collared polo shirt paired with simple black skirt.

Every Saturday afternoon, Kara would meet up with Alex and their friends to play their favourite games. She was more than prepared to whip everyone's asses at another rousing game of Exploding Snap! A wide grin spread across her face as she thought about the week before when her best friend Winn almost burst into tears after she'd beat him. She may have been a Hufflepuff, but she was still fiercely competitive. 

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice someone else walking round the corner. Only noticing when she ran straight into him.

"Rao!" Her exclamation was met with a grunt. Her eyes drifted up and her face fell instantly recognising who the body belonged to. She quickly plastered on a smile as she spoke. "Oh golly Mon-El, I didn't see you there,"

The boy flashed her one of his overly charming smiles before responding. His voice oozed charm and seduction, something that most girls found alluring but Kara found uncomfortable.

"That's okay, Kara. I was actually hoping to run into you," He said.

"Well you found me!" The smile she'd faked turned sour, as she tried to keep the disdain out of her tone. "Was there something you needed?"

"I know you said that you were busy, but I wanted to ask again _just_ to make sure," His smile widening as he spoke. This time Kara couldn't hold back her sigh, yet he seemed undeterred continuing his attempt to woo her, "Would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade?"

"Mon-El, I already told you that I have plans." She told him ducking her head down. "I'm sorry."

He brushed off her apology and carried on. "Come on Kara, you know we'd be perfect mates if you just gave me a chance, after all I am a boy and you are a girl can I make it any more obvious?"

"That's not how it works Mon-El." Kara angrily exhaled, "Biology isn't everything, just because we're of the opposite sex it doesn't mean that we should become a couple or mate. I really do have plans!" Kara tried to explain. She tries to sidestep him, but he is already one step ahead, using his hand against the wall and effectively block her path whilst he eagerly tries again.

"No, no my words are not translating well. Kara, I want to be with you and you must feel the way I do," he told her intensely holding her gaze.

Kara tries to subtly push away, but with no luck. Barely able to hold in her scoff as he edges closer. "Mon-"

Her words cut off when she felt his hand cupping her cheek and his breath against her lips, as he started to lean in. Before she can even protest, Mon-El yelped and was jerked back as a figure approached them. Kara jumped back putting distance between her and Mon-El. She adjusted her glasses, widening her eyes comically, watching as none other than Lena Luthor moved to stand beside her. The Slytherin girl in Kara's year; sister to the mass murderer and torturer Lex Luthor. The rumours’ never stopped about who exactly Lena Luthor was, or whether she could become the next Lex Luthor in training.

Lena shared most of her classes with Kara and the other Hufflepuffs, but she was often seen alone. Kara had made an effort to wave at the girl and flash her a smile every chance she got. She got wary smiles in return, but that didn't matter. Kara knew enough about the girl to know she was a good person; that and she happened to harbour a small crush on her... but it was only a _small_ one.

Kara watched as the ebony beauty stood, chin raised, eyes dazzling as she stared down the boy. It was only then, that she realised Lena's wand was drawn.

"May I ask what you _think_ you were doing?" Her tone was sharp and the power it held was beautifully unnerving.

"I was just-" The boy was instantly cut off with a scoff.

"No, you were touching Kara without her permission," Lena accused.

"No I-" With practised ease Lena moved her hand to silence him before continuing.

"I'm sure I must be mistaken, surely you wouldn't have the sheer _stupidity_  to touch my girlfriend in such a manner, would you?" Kara's face must have been quite a sight because a perfectly manicured hand gently touched her arm. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Lena looking at her with a concerned frown; her eyes seeping into Kara's soul and managing to convey that she should play along with a simple nudge of her head. The sunshine smile quickly found its way back onto Kara's lips and she leaned into Lena's embrace. Both looking forward to face a rather confused looking Mon-El.

He glanced between the two, pointing his hand accusingly. "Wait, you two? You- you two are together?"

Lena smiled in acknowledgement, her hand softly running up and down Kara's forearm in a soothing motion. If she noticed the goosebumps there she didn't say anything. Mon-El folded his arms as he gave the two a pointed stare.

"I don't believe you. You must be lying! Kara told me that she was single, we were just planning a date" Kara shook her head at his words, about to retort but Lena beat her to the punchline.

"I can assure you _Emon-Lee_ , I'm not lying" Lena began.

"It's Mon-El" he corrected sassily flipping his cloak.

"Anyway," Lena continued, "We've been keeping our relationship quiet until she was ready to tell her sister, Alex. We've been very discreet and we were _supposed_ to be meeting for a date, one that _**you**_ have quite rudely delayed. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to take my girlfriend for that hot chocolate I owe her"

Lena placed the hand that was previously on Kara's arm, on the small of her back, she attempts to usher Kara to safety. Only to roll her eyes when she found they were blocked yet again.

"If Kara's really your girlfriend then how come she was going to kiss _me_?" Lena's mouth fell open about to fire back a response.

Kara didn't know if it was the smug expression or the way Lena moved to stand protectively in front of her that did it but before she could stop herself, she spun Lena around and cupped her hands against her face, crushing their lips together.

The second her lips meet Lena's, she felt a spark. Their lips moved in sync, and Kara found herself lost in the taste of the other girl.

Lena's lips were so much softer than Kara ever imagined. The way Lena softly nibbled on her lower lip, their embrace deepening and causing a fire to erupt within her. Her hands flew up, tangling in Lena's silky locks, as she deepened the kiss. Kara shuddered when Lena's hand moved from her back to wrap around her neck.

After a few more minutes of passion, Lena pulled back, licking her lips as they gathered themselves.

It took Kara a minute to realise her surroundings. A violent blush spread across her cheeks as she ducked her head finally letting her hands drop from Lena's face. Lena only smirked when Kara stutters and instantly flushed more. She felt more victorious after she noticed Mon-El had left; though how long ago, she was unsure. Her smirk only grew wider as Kara began talking at full speed, frantically waving her hands about as she tried to come up with a good explanation.

"Oh my gosh, Lena I'm so sorry! I-I just don't know what came over me. He was- and I just- oh my gosh I'm so embarrassed..." As Kara trailed off burying her face in her hands. She wished for the ground to swallow her whole.

Lena tried and failed to hide the adoring smile she gave the embarrassed girl. She bit her lip before stepping forward, gently moving Kara's hands away from her face. Her fingers lingered for a few moments, before she collected herself, fixing the still blushing girl with a direct stare.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about Kara. I didn't give you much of a choice. If anything I should be apologising to you," Lena said nervously.

Once again Kara's eyes widened as she instantly shook her head. "Golly no! Lena; you saved me from Mon-El's advances. He's been pursuing me for weeks!"

Lena's smile brightened as she gave Kara a flirty wink. "Well, then I'm happy to help you"

Kara smiled bashfully. Her face falling moments later, moving away from Lena's touch as she began to speak to Lena's disappointment.

"Rao, I really do have to go." Kara frowned. "I was meant to meet Alex, darn it! She's going to be so mad- she hates it when I make her wait!"

"I'll let you go then,"

With one last smile, Kara set off, skipping down the corridor, waving at Lena before she disappeared around the corner. A content smile playing on both of their lips as they thought about what had just happened.


	2. Any publicity is good publicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions rise and deals are made. Who said rumours were a bad thing?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! I wrote a second chapter, thank my awesome beta's @Song of LoN and @So_Light for making sure the update was as good as possible. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! The typing format has changed somewhat, I prefer to space my stories like this and hopefully it won't annoy anyone.
> 
> Oh and happy 2017, hope you all had a good one! :D

To say Lena Luthor had been through the rumour mill once or twice was a huge understatement; but she certainly hadn't been expecting a rumour such as this to arise. Still, she ignored it as best she could, knowing that - as always – it would eventually blow over. With her hair in a perfectly sculpted up-do, she entered the classroom with her head high, shoulders back, walking with confidence towards her usual seat at the very back of the classroom. Many heads turned to stare at her, and the familiar harsh whispers began; Lena had to fight the overwhelming urge to snarl in response. Instead, she pulled out her textbook and proceeded to immerse herself in the wonder of potion making.

She was so engrossed in her reading that she failed to notice the presence of a familiar face. It was only when the girl made of sunshine and happiness slipped into the seat beside her that Lena finally looked up. Her eyes met the brightest of blue, and Kara's heart-warming smile caused a fire to erupt within her. Kara didn't say anything as Lena gave her a shocked stare, instead choosing to grab her own textbook, desperately trying to ignore the butterflies fluttering in her stomach as Lena's eyes roamed her body.

Lena couldn't help but give the girl a once over. There Kara sat, blazed in yellow and black, her wavy locks pulled into a loose ponytail and her glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. Kara's eyes sparkled despite the dim light of the dungeons, and Lena could feel sunshine radiating off of her body. Once or twice, Kara glanced her way, each time flashing a brilliant smile before her eyes darted back to the book in hand. Lena shook her head before trying to refocus on her book, waiting for their professor to enter the room. Thankfully, Professor Wells arrived moments later, allowing her to focus on something other than how nice Kara looked today.

The class began and the whispering stopped; yet Lena still felt distracted, her concentration blown even more so when she felt Kara's gaze resting on her. She ignored it for a few seconds, hoping Kara would refocus her attention elsewhere but Kara's gaze remained persistent. Lena shifted in her seat, turning with an amused grin and a raised eyebrow to question the other girl. Kara offered her a soft smile before sliding a small piece of parchment across the desk, her eyes drifting down as a smile spread across her lips.

_Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for the other day. I owe you one :-)_

Lena watched as the ink smiley face spun around, changing colour so often before settling into red-inked initials  _K.D._

Grabbing her quill she quickly wrote a response, and proceeded to slide it back, her fingers lightly brushing against Kara's as she did. The action caused a pink tint to flood Kara's cheeks. Lena watched the girl with a fond smile as she carefully scanned the note. Kara couldn't fight the blush forming at Lena's response written in neat cursive.

**_Honestly it was nothing, but I'm sure you'll help me when the time comes.  ;-)_ **

Usually Lena paid attention in class but there was something captivating in the way Kara eagerly scrawled a response before trying and failing to sneakily pass the paper back and forth. It was only when the bustle of the classroom began that Lena realised they were supposed to be concocting something new today. She scanned the board, seeing the words  **'Draught of Peace'**  written, and instantly got to work preparing the ingredients. She added powdered moonstone, checking it off the list when the potion turned green. Just as she was about to complete the next step, she noticed the lost expression on Kara's face as she peered helplessly into her cauldron. A second later, she dropped her own equipment, and moved towards the other girl. 

"Let me help you." Lena didn't wait for a response before carefully scooping a handful of the moonstone and adding it to Kara's cauldron. She patiently waited for the potion's colour to match her own, before nodding for Kara to continue.

"Watch how I do it and then follow my step. Okay, Kara?"

"Thank you, Lena" Kara responded with a grateful smile.

"Anything to help a friend in need," the nonchalant response Lena gave made Kara's blush deepen. 

It took Lena twice as long to finish her potion, but it was worth it to see how happy Kara became when her final potion wasn't as awful as she claimed it usually was. Kara was so excited when she handed in her potion, her smile remaining bright even when Wells told her it wasn't a pair activity. Still, the girl grinned from ear to ear, chattering on about how Alex would be so proud of her. Lena gave her an encouraging smile as she pushed down the tiny bit of jealousy that always arose when someone mentioned their sibling. But her hurt was instantly forgotten when she felt Kara's strong arms pull her into a warm hug. The embrace didn't last long, but the shock on Lena's face caused Kara to mumble an apology; and then she shot out the door before Lena could respond. The warmth Lena felt was enough to put a smile back on her face. Walking out the door, she felt lighter somehow - despite the whispers that followed her. 

* * *

Kara dashed over to the Gryffindor table, grinning as she slid into the seat beside her sister. Alex smirked at the way her sister bounced excitedly, clearly eager to tell her something. Pretending not to see her, Alex lifted the newspaper she was currently reading, trying to hide her chuckle when Kara gave an annoyed huff and reached over to grab at the offending article.

"ALEXXXX!" Kara's whine was enough to make her give in. Rolling her eyes, she closed the paper and set it aside for later. She turned, resting her chin on her arm, a bemused smile on her face as she took in the pout playing on Kara's lips.

"Alright, alright. Tell me what's got you so excited, Kara. Just don't pout at me! You know I can't say no to that face."

Kara grinned, her pout immediately vanishing as she began to ramble at full speed about her potions class. "Oh my Rao! Alex, it was amazing! She was so helpful, and I finally made a potion that didn't set itself on fire! Professor Wells actually smiled at me!"

Alex raised an eyebrow, watching as Kara smiled sheepishly before continuing. "Oookay, so he didn't exactly smile; but he didn't glare at me, either, so I'm calling it a victory. Lena was really nice and patient about it. Not that I expected her not to be, but most people wouldn't take the time to help and-"

"Wait. Lena who?"

Kara mumbled something, quickly stuffing a whole croissant in her mouth as Alex started putting things together.

"Lena, as in Lena Luthor?"

"... Maybe." Kara swallowed, biting her lip as Alex's frown grew darker.

"Kara."

It was the way she said her name, like a parent ready to berate their naughty child, with her eyebrow raised and her lips pulled in a tight frown that made Kara relent.

"Okay, yes. Lena Luthor. But before you say anythi-"

She was cut off by Alex’s exclamation of, "Kara! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Kara flinched at Alex's tone, not quite ready for the sudden hostility. "Alex please-"

"No, Kara. She is a Luthor! Her entire family are criminals!"

Kara shook her head, frowning as she responded. "Lena isn't like that. She’s good and kind. You can't blame her for the things her family has done, Alex."

With one last sigh, Alex stood up, frowning as she addressed Kara. "You're incredibly naive sometimes." Grabbing her unread newspaper, she stormed away, shaking her head as she left Kara to contemplate what had just happened. 

Grumbling, Kara snatched up a bread roll and began aggressively buttering.

"Woah, what did the roll ever do to you?"

At the sound of that familiar voice, Kara smiled, before answering his teasing question with a shrug. She grinned a greeting to her best friend: Winn Schott, a boy with brown hair and a smiley face. His Star Trek pin flashed from its place on his collar, and his black and yellow tie hung lazily down his shirt, covered by his navy cardigan and cloak. He took a seat opposite her and slid a large brown bag across the table.

Ever curious, she all but tore at the package, her eyes dancing as she realised what was inside. Pulling out the contents to reveal a box full of piping hot pot-stickers, she wasted no time before ripping open the box plopping one into her mouth. A content smile formed on her face as she munched on the delicious treat, swallowing before expressing her gratitude. "Winn, you're the best!"

"As if you could even question it, Miss Danvers." Winn held a hand to his heart in mock offence, only a moment passing before they both burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh! Do you know what's up with your sister? She almost ran me over just now."

Kara's frown returned as she responded, unable to keep the bitter edge out of her tone. "She's just mad because I told her I'm friends with Lena."

Winn's eyes widened before a smirk spread across his face. "You're just  _friends?_ Mhmm,sure Kara." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kara's face scrunched up in confusion as Winn's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you play the innocent with me, Danvers. We've all seen the article and the photos."

"What article? What photos? Winn, what are you talking about?!"

"Pffft. I figured you would have told  _me,_  at least. I am your  _best friend_ , in case you forgot." The hurt expression on his face, and the way he folded his arms, only served to confuse Kara more.

Exhaling loudly, Winn reached into his cloak, retrieving the latest edition of the school newspaper and practically throwing it at her. Unsure, she opened the paper, her face turning a ghostly white when she saw the big headline:  **INTERHOUSE ROMANCE. A Picture's Worth 1000 Words.**  Beneath it lay a moving picture, a picture of Kara kissing Lena. She studied the picture watching as photo Kara launched herself at a surprised Lena, her face fell as guilt started to build up within her; she suddenly felt horrified at how bad it looked; and all she could think about was how she forced herself on the unsuspecting Slytherin. She looked back up to Winn, who was now sporting a smug expression, his arms still folded as he looked at her expectantly. 

"Winn, it really isn't what it looks like. We're not a couple okay?"

"Aw, so you guys hadn't made it official yet. I figured Lena would have asked you already."

Kara shook her head, her patience turning into desperation as she tried to explain. "No. Look, we aren't a couple! We just made it up to get Mon-El off my back."

Winn smiled, holding his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I get it. Say no more."

"Thank you."

"I just want to say I find it really sweet that you guys want to keep your love a secret." He smiled, giving her a cheeky wink. Kara threw her hands up in defeat, shaking her head and storming off in the direction Alex had gone – only to rush back a moment later to grab her forgotten potstickers. 

....

"What in the name of Rao is this, James?!" Kara waved the paper in his face, growling at the tall boy she was currently pinning against the wall. 

"Kara-"

Kara didn’t give him a chance to finish before cutting him off. "You took a picture of me and Lena! Now everyone thinks we're a couple!"

James gently broke out of her embrace, watching as Kara began to pace, muttering incoherent words. Sighing, he reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder, stopping her mid-thought. Her unimpressed gaze met his and his guilt only increased. "Kara, I'm really sorry. Professor Grant kept demanding I bring her something, and then Lord kept mouthing off about it. I really wanted to impress Lucy and show how accepting Hogwarts is."

Kara sighed, nodding her understanding. "I get that James. I'm sorry for going off on you like that. I just hate that people are making such a big deal about this. I mean if it were true then sure, but-"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain. You should have been able to come out when you were ready."

"Nooo. James, please listen to me. Lena and I are not a couple; she's just a friend. Probably not even that after I surprise kissed her. Oh golly, what am I going to do?!"

James watched as Kara began muttering as she went off on a tangent. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a figure approaching, so he quickly tried to gain Kara's attention. "Um Kara-"

"No, James! I've totalled messed this up. Sure, I may have a tiny crush; but that doesn't mean that I could do something so bold, and-"

"Kara." He tried again, but to no avail. He watched in anticipation as Lena made her way over to them, unnoticed by Kara.  Lena greeted the boy with a raised eyebrow, glancing at a still pacing Kara in amusement.

"James, is it?" He nodded, giving Lena a small smile in return. "I wonder if I could steal Kara for a bit."

At this Kara stopped, finally noticing Lena’s presence. Her eyes finally met Lena's.

"Um.... Hi, Lena." Kara’s attempt at casual only made Lena smile more. This girl really was something. Lena briefly turned back to James who gave her the go-ahead, saying a quick goodbye to Kara before departing and leaving the two alone. They shared a smile – a bit more awkward on Kara's part – before starting to speak, both talking over one another.

"Kara I-"

"Lena, I'm so-"

Kara giggled, waving her hand to signal that Lena should go first. As usual, Lena graciously told Kara to go ahead, reaffirming with a soft smile. Kara closed her eyes for a moment, collecting herself before she spoke, looking at Lena with such sad eyes. "Lena, I wanted to apologize for my behaviour yesterday. I should never have kissed you like that."

"Oh, I see."

"Without your permission, I mean," Kara quickly clarified, not liking the disappointed response she'd received.

Lena visibly relaxed, waving the other girl's statement off. "Kara, it's fine-"

"Don't say that!" Kara's tone was fierce, quickly continuing when she saw Lena getting ready to jump in again. "Please don't tell me that it was fine. I kissed you without your permission, and I don't want you to think that I believe that kind of behaviour to be acceptable – because I don't! So I'm apologizing to you. Can you possibly forgive me?"

Lena was touched. Squeezing Kara's hand gently, hoping to ease her concerns, she replied, "Of course I do, Kara. I appreciate your apology."

Kara let out a sigh of relief, her eyes drifting down to their still-joined hands. She cautiously traced her thumb across the back of Lena's hand, watching for any sign of the contact being unwanted.

Lena bit her lip, allowing herself to relax a little within Kara's embrace. "I'm glad I caught you, Kara. I wanted to discuss something with you."

Kara dropped Lena's hand, a serious expression on her face. "I know what you're going to say. I've tried explaining, but people don't believe me when I say that we aren't a couple. I'm sorry Lena."

"You don't need to apologize to me, Kara. This is hardly the worst rumour to circulate about me. I'd be a fool not to take advantage." Lena laughed, something which caught Kara by surprise.

"What- what are you saying? You aren’t annoyed?"

"Why would I be annoyed? Most of the school think I'm dating a girl who's strong, caring, and beautiful. Honestly, I'm flattered that people think so highly of me that I deserve your affection."

The self-deprecation struck a nerve in Kara. She suddenly found herself wanting nothing more than to hold Lena and never let her feel like that again. "You deserve the best, Lena."

"And that's exactly what I have. If you agree, of course." Her expectant gaze met Kara's, and Lena could see the wheels turning in her mind as she thought about it.

"You're suggesting we pretend to date." It wasn't so much a question as Kara was processing the very idea of it.

"Well, you need a way of keeping _Man-Hell_ away. And I would like to spend at least one day without hearing rumours about me secretly being a death-eater… And those aren't the only things I hear. It's no surprise that people respect you, Kara. So by extension, they would respect me too."

Kara bit her lip, her nose crinkling as took it all in. She could feel the sadness radiating off of the girl beside her, and wanted more than anything to make that feeling disappear. Finally, she nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'm in. I want to become fake girlfriends."

Lena clapped her hands together, smiling as she took a step closer to Kara. Leaning in, she whispered into her ear, "You won't regret this."

Kara shuddered, feeling Lena's breath on her ear. Her cheek flushed when she felt Lena's lips ever so lightly graze her cheek, pressing a chaste kiss there. Lena pulled back, her hand cupping Kara's cheek as she looked to make sure she hadn't overstepped. She smiled as Kara ducked her head, whispering a barely audible 'no' as her blush deepened.

"I have to go. But I'll see you soon, okay?"

Kara nodded and tried not to look too disheartened when Lena dropped her hand.

"Try not to miss me too much, darling." With one last seductive wink, Lena was gone.

Kara could only stare after her gorgeous form, gulping at the very idea of Lena using a term of endearment on her, and at the unsurprising butterflies a simple word could bring.

 


	3. Questions about Potstickers?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is flirty af and Kara is an oblivious puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look a speedy update, thank my amazing beta @Song of LoN for helping me so quickly! 
> 
> I hope you all like it <3

The fire in the Hufflepuff common room roared as Kara perched in one of the battered armchairs, wand in hand as she lazily created light trails in the air. She watched as the flecks of light danced across the room, her eyes remaining focused on the light even as the door opened. She could tell who was approaching, even without looking up, and refused to acknowledge her sister's presence in any way. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Alex loitering nearby, an awkward frown on her lips. Kara sighed, finally lowering her wand as she looked anywhere but at Alex. She was unable to hide the frustration in her voice as she asked, "What do you want?"

"Kara, please. I just want to talk." The sincerity in Alex's voice almost made Kara cave. Almost. The urge to listen to her sister quickly disappeared when she remembered their last 'talk'.

"Why? So you can shout at me some more?” The hurt was clear in her words. “I don't think so, Alex. You can go."

Alex shook her head, stepping forward, and she tried again. The determination was evident in her tone as she said, "I come in peace. I even brought the donuts I know you love." She shook a box Kara hadn’t noticed before to emphasise her point, Kara looked up noticing the relief slowly wash over Alex.

They locked eyes, and for a moment Kara could see the fear of rejection in Alex’s eyes, as if she was waiting to be sent away again. Instead Kara sighed, giving her the briefest of smiles before conceding. She reached out with her arm, plucking the box from Alex's grip. "Well, I do love donuts."

Alex smiled, flopping down onto the couch to face her sister. She couldn't help but smirk, watching as Kara practically inhaled a maple-glazed toffee donut before reaching for another.

Waving the treat in her hand, she mumbled, “Mhmm… Okay, I’m listening.” Her words were somewhat muffled by her mouthful of donuts, but the intense gaze she gave Alex was enough to get Kara’s point across.

"I'm sorry,” Alex began. “Alright? I should never have gone off on you like that."

"Then why did you?” Kara asked. “What you said really upset me, Alex." 

Alex nodded and looking down. When she spoke, Kara could hear her vulnerability – something that Alex didn't like to show often.

"When you were first adopted, I was annoyed. All of the attention was suddenly on you, and I hated that I wasn't the star anymore. We all knew you were a witch from the start; and your magic- it scared people. Mum and Dad, they made me swear to protect you, Kara, to keep you safe from anything or  _anyone_  who might try to harm you. So many people have been hurt by  _that_  family. Lex Luthor has done horrible things, and all I could think of was how scared you were when your cousin got hurt because of them. And I was scared for you, Kara. You have such a huge heart, and you always want to see the best in people. I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm your big sister, and it's my job to protect you."

Kara blinked back the tears threatening to spill, and leaned forward to clutch Alex's hand. "Alex, you're my sister and I love you. But that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. I know what people say about the Luthors; but I looked into Lena's eyes and I know she isn't one of them. You have to trust that I know what I'm doing. Okay?"

Alex studied her sister for a long moment, not knowing whether to smirk or sigh at how obvious she was. She did neither, instead giving Kara's shoulder a playful shove. "I do trust you, dork."

"Good! I like Lena. Um… I mean she's my friend." Kara gave herself a pat on the back for how composed she had managed to sound. The eyebrow raise she got from Alex should've told her she hadn’t done as good of a job as she had thought; but she had she been concentrating. 

"Look, I'm not saying I trust her," Alex reasoned. She quickly continued, seeming to seeing the frown starting to reappear on her sister's face. "But I am willing to give her a chance,"

"That's all I ask." Kara smiled in relief, relaxing as she changed the subject. "Soooo… Are you looking forward to being back on the team this year?"

Kara was met with a scoff as Alex exclaimed, "I should never have been suspended in the first place!"

"Alex, you knocked a bludger directly into Maxwell Lord's face-"

Alex immediately cuts her off "Oh, please! That dick deserved it!"

Kara shook her head, continuing to list off examples. "You got into a fight with Leslie."

"Well, so would you, if you’d heard the shit that conniving little…" She trailed off after seeing the glare Kara gave her.

"And then you and Maggie got so competitive that she ended up unconscious with a broken leg!" 

Again Alex fired back with another “justification” as Kara shook her head in a way that was both loving and disapproving. "That's what we do, Kara. Sawyer and I are just competitive; that's all."

"Mhmm… If you say so,” Kara smirked.

She watched as Alex groaned, sneering as she flung a half-eaten donut at her still grinning face. Kara effortlessly wolfed it down and continued to smile in that all-knowing way of hers when Alex rolled her eyes, flipping her off and muttering some choice words under her breath. A second later, Alex was met by a cushion smacking her in the face at full force, and the sound of Kara's melodic laughter as she retorted playfully, "I heard that!"

Alex couldn’t help but laugh, too, obviously amused by the sight of her baby sister desperately clutching her sides as she guffawed loudly, wiping her eyes as she continued to fill the room with cheerful, dulcet tones. Their earlier tensions had been long forgotten. 

* * *

Lena walked down the hall, dressed to impress – or as much as she could be, given that she was in her school uniform. Her long hair was pulled into a side bun, paired with a simple braid on the right side of her head. As usual, not a hair was out of place. Her makeup was light and subtle, giving her skin a soft glow. Her regular Slytherin uniform, along with killer black heels and a confident power walk, let her achieve the look she hoped would make Kara swoon.

She was on a mission, and finding a certain bubbly badger was her top priority. Kara had failed to show up for their shared Care of Magical Creatures class; but if there was one thing that Lena knew the girl wouldn't miss, it was meal times. That would be the perfect opportunity to interact with her fake girlfriend, something she'd failed to do since they had made the agreement. The Slytherin smiled to herself as she thought back to her proposition, an idea that had been further spurred when she'd overheard Kara's admission about having a crush on her. Now she had the perfect excuse to turn on her charm, whilst purposely causing the other girl to blush  ** _a lot_** _._

Lena entered the Great Hall, already scanning the crowded room. After a few moments, her gaze locked onto the familiar bright smile and long blonde hair. Nodding to herself, she started to walk toward her, ignoring the curious looks she received as she made her way down the aisle, finally coming to a stop behind Kara. Taking a moment to gather herself, she noticed Mon-El and some other guy - she thought his name was Winn - chattering with Kara. At her arrival Winn looked up, his eyes locking with hers; and for a brief moment, Lena felt the urge to run. But then he grinned in a boyish, cheeky way, before whispering something to Kara. Lena took note of how red Kara's cheeks flushed as she finally turned to greet her, and decided she could grow to like Winn. 

Kara almost sprayed the water from her mouth when she turned to see Lena Luthor standing there like a dark angel finally seeing the light. Her cheeks were red, but she managed to swallow her nerves enough to greet her fake girlfriend.

"L-Lena! Wow, your outfit looks amazing!" The words escaped Kara’s mouth before she could even contemplate how ridiculous they sounded. 

Lena smirked, her eyebrow quirked as she replied, her voice sultry and teasing. "Well, I hoped I'd be the only one wearing our school _uniform_. But I'm glad it's made a lasting impression on you."

Kara's mouth opened and closed wordlessly, her cheeks turning tomato-red as Winn sniggered behind her. She shifted awkwardly, trying to recover from her outburst. "Um... What are you doing here? Bit of a surprise, seeing you visit the Hufflepuff table." 

Lena smiled widely, shaking her head. "I came to see you, love."

Kara's eyes widened as she stuttered a response. "Y- you did?" Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Mon-El watching closely, and she hurriedly corrected her mistake. "I mean… What a _lovely_  surprise to see you here... at the Hufflepuff table."

"I didn't see you in class today. But I was hoping to take you on that date I was telling you about." The subtle shift in Lena's tone reminded Kara of their agreement, and she beamed right back.

"I'd be honoured to accompany you, Lena." She was worried about going overboard; but then Lena smiled down at her in such an adoring way, she knew she'd done something right.

Lena extended a hand, and not a second later Kara's hand slipped into hers. The two walked out of the Great Hall together, hand in hand.

....

"I do hope I wasn't too forward back there. I saw  _Moon-Eel_  watching and figured we should put on a bit of a show," Lena explained, her tone shifting to one of disgust as she purposefully butchered his name.

"No, you were perfect!" 

Kara was quick to reassure her, laughing as she added, "If anything, you're making me look bad. You're already such a good fake girlfriend."

Lena ignored the painful sting the word “fake” gave her, but she hid it, choosing to up her flirting once more. "Honestly, Kara, I don't think anyone could make you look  _bad_."

The immediate blush she received was reward enough. The Hufflepuff swung their still-joined hands, a shy smile on her face as they walked through the courtyard. There was a comfortable silence between the two, before Lena broke it, guiding Kara toward a bench with what appeared to be a picnic blanket draped across it.

"Anyway, I thought this would be a perfect opportunity to get to know each other better. After all, if we want to be convincing girlfriends, we should know more about one another. Don't you think?"

"Yes, that's good thinking."

They sat opposite one another and it was only then that Kara realised she never got to finish her meal. As if having read her mind, Lena drew her wand and began elegantly moving it along the blanket. A grin broke out across Kara's face as items started to appear. Soon the table was full of way too much food for the both of them, along with two goblets filled with a rich red fruit juice. Cutlery was included, as well, and even two napkins - both folded in the shape of a swan. 

"This is incredible!"

"Why not date in style? Please, dig in."

Kara obliged without protest, eagerly munching away as Lena watched in amusement before reaching for her own food. Kara devoured most of the food in an incredibly short amount of time, making Lena laugh as she worked on the last part of her meal, regarding the now-sheepish girl with amusement and adoration.

"I thought of a way for us to get to know one another better," Kara stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh really? Do tell." Lena leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table as she moved in closer.

"We each get to ask the other five questions. They can be about anything, and the other has to answer."

"Sounds interesting. Who goes first?"

"Is that one of your questions, Miss Luthor?"

Lena faltered for a second, clearly not expecting the cheeky response. But then her tone returned to its flirtatious nature. "Only if that's one of yours, Miss Danvers."

"Touché," Kara held her hands up in mock surrender before continuing. "Okay, I'll go first. Let's start with an easy one: What's your favourite colour?" 

"Yellow. The shade of yellow just before the sun rises, so soft and subtle. It’s calming, so incredibly bright and good.”

Kara didn’t respond for a minute, taking in Lena's answer. For some reason, she thought Lena's favourite colour was so much more than just that. She knew when not to push, though, so she moved on.

"I like that. I can never decide between blue and red; but, then again, there are too many pretty colours to choose from!"

Lena smiled at Kara's reasoning, already preparing her own question, when Kara jumped in again.

"Next question-"

"I thought I got to ask the next question." 

Kara's face was priceless as she exclaimed, "I just told you what my favourite colour was!"

Lena couldn't help but laugh in response as Kara stared at her indignantly. "Ah, but I never asked you. You answered freely, which means I still have my five questions."

"B-b-but..." She trailed off with a sigh, knowing Lena was right.

"What are you most thankful for?"

"Woah! I see you're not going for the easy questions."

"Nothing about me is  _easy_ , Kara," Lena replied with a smirk. 

Kara looked away so Lena couldn't see the blush tinting her cheeks. Composing herself, she answered, "I would say that I'm most thankful for my family and friends. The close friends I made here have become a second family to me, and I wouldn't have adjusted so well without their love and support."

"I'm glad you have such a good support system."

Kara watched as Lena looked away, able to feel the sadness radiating off the other girl. She leaned forward to cautiously take Lena's hand, her thumb tracing light patterns across the back of her hand as she spoke, her voice so soft and caring it made Lena's heart skip a beat. "I'm really sorry that people haven't been there for you, Lena. And if you'll let me, I'd love to be the person you can trust, someone who can support you, too."

Lena's face remained unreadable for a few moments before a small smile appeared. "I hope you can be."

They shared a soft look, before Lena coughed, prompting Kara to ask her next question.

"Umm... Are you the cuddling type?"

Her question effectively broke the ice, causing a smirk to grace Lena's features once more. "I'll let you discover that for yourself," she winked, making Kara swoon visibly. 

"Oh, right. Yeah… Ha-" Kara stuttered in response, managing an awkward laugh before continuing to stumble over her words. "H-have you thought of a... another question yet?"

"What's your favourite food?"

"That's easy - potstickers!" 

Her answer caused Lena's face to scrunch in confusion. 

"Wait… You do know what potstickers are, right?" Kara exclaimed in disbelief. 

With a shake of her head, Lena replied, "I can't say I do. They were never on the menu during any of my mother's socialite parties."

"Oh Rao! That is not acceptable. You must try them! They're like little bites of heaven! I'll bring them to our next date." 

"I look forward to it."

Kara smiled her approval as she worked in her next question. "A similar theme, but… What's your favourite sweet food?"

"Most people would say cakes or donuts, but I like a good bar of dark chocolate. What's  _your_  favourite desert, Miss Danvers?"

"I love donuts. But then, a large slice of chocolate cake is always good. Oooh! But then there's ice-cream, which I can never say no to. How do I choose, Lena? I just can't!"

Lena chuckled as Kara continued to list all the sweets she liked. But the list was endless, so eventually she cut in. "Okay, Sweet-tooth. Who do you look up to the most?"

"Alex. She's the best person I know. Even if she does try and steal my potstickers!"

"You're very close to her," Lena observed. "And it's obvious she loves you."

"We’ve grown close over the years. I wouldn’t be half the person I am today without her support."

"I understand that feeling," Lena admitted. "When I was first adopted by the Luthors, I adored Lex. He was my best friend. And when he showed his true colours, I was crushed. I had to learn to protect myself. Believe me, I hate what he became; but I always hoped one day he'd be my older brother again."

Lena blinked the tears back, moving on before any more unwanted vulnerabilities could present themselves. "Anyway, I have one more question for you-"

"Hang on! I didn't ask all of my questions!"

"Actually, you did, after that interrogation on potstickers."

Kara scoffed, folding her arms and flashing Lena her best puppy dog pout. 

"Oh, don't think that'll work on me, darling." Lena gestured to Kara's pout with a smug smile and continued. "Okay, last question: What is one thing you desire in a partner?"

Kara gulped, unsure of how to respond to such a bold question. Lena started to retract her question, but then Kara was answering with such certainty, nothing else mattered.

"The person must have a good heart. It doesn't matter if they try to hide it, or if they don't think they don't… I'll know."

* * *

Kara's words were all Lena could think about as they walked back through the castle after dark. Kara talked a mile a minute, rambling about her friends and where they all hung out. Lena hummed in response, simply enjoying how her hand fit perfectly in Kara's, or observing the little ticks that made Kara unique. How Kara aimlessly swung their arms as they walked together, or how her eyes lit up when she talked about her friends. How Kara practically skipped when she walked, or how every now and then she'll stop to check that Lena was okay. Or how she’d slow her usually fast walk to match Lena's pace.

They stopped outside the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room, hand in hand despite the fact that there was no one else around. 

"Thank you for walking me back, Lena."

"What kind of fake girlfriend would I be if I didn't? Think of what Mon-Ale would say." 

Lena smirked as Kara rolled her eyes. "You know that's not his name."

"Oh, I know. I just love how rattled he gets when I get it wrong."

Kara couldn’t help but laugh, thinking it sounded like something Alex would do. 

"I should let you go."

Kara's face fell slightly when Lena released her hand, though she tried not to seem too disappointed at the loss. She watched as Lena smiled one last time, before moving to leave. Panic set in, and suddenly she was running after the girl, calling her back.

"Lena, wait!" 

Lena spun around, looking up at Kara with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just... I forgot to ask if you were free on Saturday? I'm going into Hogsmeade with Alex, Winn and James, and I... I wondered if you would want to join us?"

For the first time, Lena was the one who blushed, her eyes widening in surprise as she comprehended exactly what that could mean.

"Kara I-"

"I know it's really random, but I figured that would be the perfect time to tell them... to tell them about us. If they think we're dating, it’ll be a lot easier to convince people that we didn't just make it up."

"Right, of course. That makes sense. I'll be there." Lena forced a smile as Kara continued.

"But... I don't want you to think that's the only reason I'm inviting you. I... I really liked our fake date today, and I know my friends will all really like you once they see how sweet and caring you are. You're my friend, Lena, and I meant what I said earlier. I want to be someone you can trust."

Lena's smile felt instantly more genuine as she nodded. Leaning in to place a chaste kiss on the corner of Kara's lips, she whispered, "I'll be there."

She pulled back with a grin, and started to walk away, feeling victorious when she saw the dreamy look on Kara’s face. Just as she was about to round the corner, she turned to call back to the other girl. "Goodnight, Kara." And with another smile, she was gone. 

It was a few minutes later, when Kara finally stopped running her fingers over the spot Lena had kissed, that she realised Lena had left. Smiling to herself, she walked back to her common room, whispering a soft response of "Goodnight, Lena," before her thoughts drifted back to the Slytherin she was falling for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now let's play a game of how many uses of the word "Golly" and how many different variations of Mon-El's name can I make Lena use in my story ;D


	4. Aliens and Butterbeer Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Hogsmeade later and Kara's blushing like crazy, what weird stories has Alex been telling Lena?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little bit later than I planned but here it is!
> 
> I really appreciate all of the love you guys have for my story so far so thank you, it means a lot <3
> 
> I like to make my characters smirk a lot, I find it fitting and the note about the shoes has also been addressed in this chapter, all part of my exploration of Lena's characterisation which will all become apparent as the story goes on as well as some of my own little headcanons :P 
> 
> Anyway hope y'all like this update!

Kara takes no notice of the suspicious glances Alex is shooting her as she practically bounces on her heels. Every few seconds she can hear someone coming around the corner, instantly whipping her head around to eagerly check who it is. And each time she fights back the disappointed sigh when it isn't the person she was hoping it would be. Kara is a mixture of nervous and excited, stopping her bouncing for a moment to tug at her sweater. She bites her lip, turning to address Alex.

"Are you sure I look okay?"

"For the fifth time, you look fine! It's just a trip to Hogsmeade, not the Yule Ball!" Alex cried throwing her hands up in frustration.

"I know that...I just want to look nice." 

Kara could see Alex's expression immediately soften, her hands coming up to rest on her shoulders. "Kara, you look great so please try to relax, anyone would think you're trying to impress someone!" 

Kara tries to laugh it off but can't fight the blush that appears at the thought of Lena liking her outfit. She watches in trepidation as Alex raises her eyebrow, narrowing her eyes as she removes her hands from Kara's shoulders. 

" _Are_  you trying to impress someone?"

"Nooo! what?! Ha...that's just- I mean whaaaaat?!" 

She attempts to look away but the feeling of Alex's judgement draws her back -awkwardly shifting under her intense stare. 

"Kara," Alex draws out her name and asks her again, "Are you trying to impress someone?"

"Nope, not at all. No way ho-say."

"You are a terrible liar."

Kara huffs indignantly but the sound isn't enough to deter Alex.

"and you can't keep secrets to save your life which means you must really like this person. So, you better spill right now Kara Zor-El!"

Kara looks aghast, pouting at the use of her old nickname. "Alex," she wines, "you promised you wouldn't bring that up again!"

"Come on, your alien phase was hilarious," Alex smirks before shaking her head, her features hardening once more "don't think you can distract me, I want to know who you're wanting to impress."

Luckily Winn and James chose that exact moment to come storming around the corner, saving Kara from further interrogation. 

"You're full of bat bogeys! Barry Allen is sooo much better than Bruce Wayne." Winn exclaims shooting a disgusted look at James.

"All I'm saying is that Batman can hold his own in a fight, that's all."

"I don't know why we're still discussing this. You don't know anything about true superheroes!"

Kara watches in amusement as Winn stands on his tiptoes in an attempt to get in James's face.

It's Alex who breaks the tension. "Really, this again?! If you're both finished nerding out we can get going." 

Kara shakes her head, gripping Alex's hand to still her.

"I may have invited someone else..." she trails off as all eyes fall upon her.

"I already told Lucy we'd meet her in the Hog's Head." James smiles down at her.

"It isn't Lucy," 

"Who  _did_  you invite Kara?" Alex's voice has that accusatory tone again causing Kara to bite her lip.

"Well I..."

"Is it Mon-El?" Winn pipes up. Kara can hear the eager edge to his voice. She doesn't have time to question it as Alex immediately jumps in, unable to hold the disapproval from her tone.

"Oh Kara, please tell me you didn't invite the poster child for white male privilege?!"

Kara is about to answer but the sound of footsteps approaching causes her attention to drift; her eyes twinkle and a bright smile instantly forms when she sees who it is. She shamelessly lets her eyes roam over Lena's outfit. The Slytherin is wearing a white dress with a thick black belt around the waist, paired with a light brown collared overcoat. Her usually straight hair is styled with simple flowing curls graciously hanging over her shoulders; and of course, she is wearing a set of plain black heals. The dark pink lipstick tops off a perfectly classy outfit, the sight of which only makes Kara smile more as she fights the urge to swoon. 

Lena locks eyes with Kara, the two sharing a familiar smile as she approaches the group. She would never admit it out loud but Lena does feel somewhat nervous, especially when she catches sight of Alex's guarded expression. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Kara shooting a warning glare Alex's way before the girl turns to address Lena with a smile.

"Lena, I'm so glad you could come."

"Of course, as if I could ever say no to you Kara."

Kara blushes before she remembers they aren't alone and then with as much confidence as she can muster she begins to introduce Lena to her friends.

"So, everyone this is Lena. Lena I'd like to officially introduce you to Winn, James and my sister Alex." She gestures to each one, waiting to check Lena is okay before moving on to the next person. 

Once Lena has exchanged pleasantries with them they decide to start walking. Kara's smile only grows as Lena extends her arm for Kara to link and they slowly make their way to Hogsmeade chattering amongst themselves as they do.

....

"You still have one question left Kara."

Kara hums in response, subtly edging closer to Lena as they walk together. Winn and James are debating something while Alex walks on the other side of Kara. Kara is about to respond but Alex perks up, turning with curiosity and a little bit of apprehension as she questions Lena. Kara narrows her eyes and gives Alex a warning nudge as she speaks.

"What does my sister have left, Luthor?"

Lena smiles in response, despite Kara aggressively nudging Alex. Lena turns her head to address her.

"Oh, it's just a little game Kara and I play, a chance to find out random facts about one another. You're more than welcome to join."

Kara shoots her sister a pleading look encouraging her to play nice and smiles when she can see the fight disappearing. 

"Okay I have a question. How on earth do you get away with wearing heels, how is it that you haven't tripped over yet?!"

"Plenty of practice, during my third year I spent a lot of time on the ground," she laughs fondly before continuing "but I like to make a good impression so I practiced and then when that still didn't work I tried a few enchantments, eventually I came up with one which enables me to walk in heels and the shoes act like flats so I don't risk falling over." 

"That's incredible Lena, you're very talented," Kara grins, turning to Alex with a desperate smile "don't you agree Alex?"

Lena observes the way Alex shifts and then nods in confirmation. 

"That is very impressive, Luthor. Tell me, do you know any more homemade spells, say like ones needed to torture people?"

"Alex!" Kara growls. Her glare doesn't ease up even when Lena rests a hand on Kara's chest to stop her.

"It's okay Kara," she offers the girl a reassuring smile before turning back to Alex "It's a perfectly valid question. I understand how many people view me and my name but I have not been, nor will I ever be a part of my brother's tyrant. I do not share the same morals as my family and I can assure you that I do not intend to put forward any of the practices I have been forced to endure. All I ask is that you choose to judge me on my own convictions and not by the one my surname has unfortunately burdened on me."

Lena patiently waits and is rewarded by a sharp nod, noting how Alex's shoulders deflate somewhat and the older girl seems to relax a bit more as they proceed to walk again. Kara instantly grins, letting her fingers brush against Lena's every now and again as they walk. Her cheerful tone breaks the silence.

"Alex is just jealous because she could never master heels, one time she-"

Alex immediately cuts in with a teasing smirk. "Hey Lena, would you like to hear about the time Kara tried to convince us she was actually an alien from the planet Krypton?"

* * *

By the time the group reached the Hog's Head Lena and Alex were laughing as Alex recalled a time that Kara had whizzed around the house using a red towel as a cape. Kara flushed a beetroot red as she stomped over to one of the corner booths. She grumbled at the sound of their laughter as the group, now joined by James's girlfriend Lucy Lane, all slid into the booth. Lena sat on Kara's right with Alex on Kara's left, Winn chose to sit opposite Alex with James and Lucy sitting beside him. 

Still smiling Alex moved to stand up, addressing the group. "Alright, who's for butterbeer?"

Everyone nodded and Kara grumbled which only made Alex grin more as she nudged her playfully.

"Come on Grumpy, I'll need help carrying them back."

Kara sighed but started to get up, only to be stopped by Lena's hand on her wrist. She turned to see that Lena had already risen. 

"Don't worry Hun, you stay there; I'll go." 

Kara didn't know whether to smile gratefully or frown at the thought of Alex sharing anymore embarrassing childhood stories. Lena's hand lingered for a minute before she left leaving Kara to slump in her seat. 

"Yeah, you guys totally aren't a couple,  ** _Hun_**." Winn teased the girl.

"Shut it Winny." Kara all but growled in response, glaring at the boy as he continued to snigger. 

She sighed as Lucy stopped her and James' conversation mid-way through, turning to look at the pair with a raised eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

"Kara's just mad because her girlfriend left."

Kara swiftly kicked the boy's shin, immediately stopping his laughter as he grimaced. 

"Don't worry about it Kara, Lena will be back soon and then you two can be as soppy as you want."

Kara's mouth fell open as Lucy smirked, and leaned over James so she could high five Winn. 

"Eugh, you guys!" Kara's whining only made them laugh more as she shot James a pleading smile.

"Alright, alright. You two leave Kara alone."

Lucy rolled her eyes but then she stopped and changed the subject, much to Kara's relief. 

"So, did you guys hear the rumours about Professor Grant retiring?" 

"I hope she isn't, I've learnt a lot from her. She's a really good teacher." Kara defends, clearly saddened by the possibility of losing her favourite teacher.

"She's scary though." Winn shuddered before he spoke again "The other day she caught Mon-El chewing gum in her class, I thought she was going to skin him alive!"

"That guy needs to learn some manners, for an entitled rich boy you'd think Daddy would have bought him a brain!" 

Kara nodded in agreement as Lucy spoke.

"You should see him waltzing around the common room like he owns the place." James added.

"Aww come on guys, he isn't all bad." 

They all scoffed at Winn's comment, just as Lena and Alex walked back, holding several large glasses of butterbeer. 

"Who isn't all bad?" Alex asked as she passed drinks around, whilst sliding into her seat as Lena did the same.

"Mon-El."

Kara watched both Alex and Lena frown, with matching looks of disgust on their face. 

"I wish Mon-Smell could take a hint."

"Ha, Mon-Smell. That's a good one!"

Kara smiled as Alex raised her glass in cheers. Lena smirked, clinking her glass against Alex's as she spoke. "Here's to a wonderful outing without the presence of Mon-Hell,"

"and to many more without his boy-band haircut." Alex retorts.

"here, here."

Kara couldn’t help but giggle into her drink as the two started to exchange Mon-El targeted insults. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Winn's face change, and not for the first time she noticed a sadness clouding over him. She quickly nudged Alex to get her attention, trying and failing to be subtle.

"Um, maybe we should ex-nay on the Mon-El bashing,"

Alex followed Kara's eye line and after a quick glance Kara was grateful that Alex took the hint and moved to engage Winn in conversation talking about the mechanics of Quidditch.

...

Kara finally got a chance to talk to Lena again. Angling her body so she moved closer, effectively closing the gap between them as she spoke.

"Are you having a good time, Lena?"

Lena took a sip of her drink before licking her lips, her ego boosting when she saw Kara's eyes darken slightly at the movement. 

"I am. Your friends are all lovely, I honestly can't believe how quickly Alex has warmed to me. From your descriptions, I was expecting the cold shoulder."

"Yeah, Alex can be fierce sometimes, but really she's a big ol' softie."

"I'm glad we're getting along, she was telling me some fascinating stories about you."

Kara flushed again as she tried to wave her embarrassment off. "Don't listen to her, she loves to embarrass me!"

"Quite the contrary, I love hearing about little Kara and her adventures. My childhood was never as exciting and I had to grow up a lot quicker than most," Lena said nostalgically, "it wasn't often that I got to just be a child or play pretend, heck I haven't even made a fort!"

Lena watched as Kara's eyes widened comically. 

"That has gotta be a rite of passage! It's settled; I am going to make us a fort,"

"Oh really?" Lena flashed the suddenly very determined girl an amused smile. 

"Mhmm and it will be the greatest fort you'll ever have! Just you wait and see!" Kara grinned proudly, taking a large swig of her drink.

Lena held her hand up to her mouth to conceal her chuckle as Kara resurfaced with a butterbeer moustache along her upper lip. Kara blinked at her fake girlfriend with an innocent smile which only made Lena's chuckling harder to control. 

"You have a little something," Lena gestured vaguely to the spot. After watching Kara fail to lick it off she leaned forward, her thumb coming to gently wipe the excess foam away "right there."

Kara stared as Lena locked eyes with her and proceeded to lick the foam from her thumb. All the while keeping eye contact with Kara. 

The sound of Alex's voice broke their intense staring match.

"Would you two quit eye-fucking for one minute!"

"We weren't!"

Kara's protests were met with several scoffs; when she turned to address Alex, she could see that all eyes were upon her and Lena. She was met with varying levels of smug and teasing smiles.

"Oh please, Kara you were looking at Lena like she was your favourite potsticker!" 

Winn snorted at Lucy's remark, still laughing when Kara's gaze cut to him.

"We've been talking about toilets and Filch's underwear for the past twenty minutes, but you were both too busy giving one another heart eyes to notice!" 

Kara's face was so red that Lena thought that it may stick like that, she was always better at controlling her emotions but even she couldn’t hide the pink tinge that flooded her cheeks. Feeling the need to comfort the other girl Lena moved to place her hand in Kara's, squeezing it for good measure -an act that immediately caught Alex's attention, causing her to shoot a suspicious glance at the pair.

"Alright, what's going on?" she gestured at their joined hands with an expectant look.

Kara fidgeted a little but after receiving a reassuring nod from Lena she took a deep breath and then turned to address the rest of the table. 

"So, I invited Lena to join us today because I-" she shook her head before correcting herself, "I mean we...we wanted to tell everyone together. Lena and I are dating....we're girlfriends."

After receiving no response Kara decided to confirm even further; the nervous edge she felt clear in the shake to her voice.

"I'm sorry that we kept it from you...we wanted to be sure of how we felt before we told anyone but I guess the school paper did that for us." 

"James is really sorry about that," Lucy responded, smiling in sympathy for the nervous girl.

"Is everyone okay with it, with us? Would someone **say** something!"

Kara's eyes darted back and forth as the table remained silent for a moment, their expressions unreadable until Winn sighed and turned to a smug looking Alex.

"Crap." 

"Pay up Schott," Alex held her hand out as Winn begrudgingly handed her 2 galleons. 

"I thought it was going to take you longer than that Kara. Damn it!" 

Kara watched in confusion as the boy continued to whine to Alex who shrugged pocketing the cash as she responded: "Shut it loser, I know my sister!"

"Okay, what on earth is going on?!" Kara demanded. 

The sound of Lena's soft chuckling beside her caused her brow to scrunch. She turned to question Lena instead.

"What's so funny?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? Your friends clearly had a bet going on about when we'd tell them. I guess we aren't as subtle as we thought, darling."

Kara looked offended but then she started to smile before a loud belly laugh erupted and the whole table is amidst with laughter and joy. Alex and Lena left the table for a few minutes. Kara watched them closely, observing how Alex squared her shoulders: a tell-tale sign that she was in defence mode. Her gaze shifted towards Lena, who stood tall, a serious expression on her face as she gestured with her hands. She watched as Lena said something else and she could see her name falling off Lena's lips followed by a soft smile. Kara looked to see Alex nod, clearly impressed by Lena's charm. She quickly turned back around as they rejoined the table, waiting a few seconds before checking in with Lena.

"Is everything okay? Alex wasn't too scary, right?"

"Just the right amount," Lena winked playfully before continuing "don't worry Kara, your sister cares about you a great deal and it's only to be expected that she'd want to take me aside to make sure I'm going to treat you right."

Kara smiled as Lena objectively reasons. "What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?"

Lena didn’t respond as Kara let her head rest against her shoulder with a content sigh. She allowed herself to sink into the girl's embrace revelling in the warmth Kara brought and thinking the exact same thing.


	5. Face paint and match days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's match day cue an excited Kara sporting red and yellow paint ready to watch her sister kick ass but will a bloody nose ruin a good day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this earlier but anxiety won this week and I had to deal with some personal issues, plus classes started again. Alas here it is, thank my amazing beta @Song of LoN for helping me make this great.
> 
> Anyway....let me know what you think! ;-)
> 
> This got angsty...whoops?

Kara grinned from ear to ear as she allowed Winn to spread the paint delicately across her forehead. She found it oddly relaxing as the boy used a small paint brush to apply the substance. Winn had been painting her face for every match since their third year, and Kara couldn't help but be intrigued by the half-blood's skill or how the boy insisted on using a brush instead of his wand. 

"Kara," he sighed. "Would you please stop smiling? You're ruining my masterpiece." 

Kara shrugged apologetically, stilling her expression. Winn continued his work as chatter bustled around them, the two friends letting a comfortable silence settle between them. A silence that was interrupted a moment later when James slid onto the bench next to Winn and a drowsy-looking Alex practically fell into the spot beside Kara. 

Kara turned her head, ignoring Winn’s protest, and greeted her sister enthusiastically.

"Alex! Are you excited for the match today?"

Alex flinched visibly, rubbing her eyes as she grumbles a response. "Inside voice, Kara."

" _Sorry_ ," Kara dragged out the word, but her eagerness was still obvious as she continued in a softer tone. “Come, on, Alex. It’s your first match of the season. Aren’t you excited?” Unable to contain her own energy, she bounced a little in her seat. “I'm so excited, aren't you?"

Without opening her eyes, Alex replied, "I'll be excited once I have enough caffeine in my system to function."

Kara rolled her eyes, reaching into her bag and fumbling around as she retrieved an object. With a smug smile, she placed it before her sister. She watched, amused, as Alex grabbed the coffee cup, gulping the liquid with a smile of contentment.

"Ah,” Alex sighed. “That's better. Thanks, sis."

"Kara,” Winn interrupted with a whine. “If you keep smiling like that, you're going to smudge your whiskers!"

"She can't stop smiling,” Alex’s teased lightly. “She's just spotted her _giiiiiirlfriend_."

Kara blushed deeply at her sister’s tone, suddenly thankful the paint hid the red tint of her cheeks. Turning, she watched as Lena walked toward the Slytherin table.

Lena must have sensed that she was being watched, because she suddenly turned to face Kara, an amused smile on her face as she took in the blonde’s appearance. Changing course, she approached the Hufflepuff table. "No need to ask which team you're supporting."

Kara flashed the girl a proud smile, reaching out for her hand and pulling her into the empty space on her right.

"You look marvellous, darling.”

Kara bit her lip, smiling shyly. But then Winn's voice ruined the moment.

"All thanks to me! I do Kara's face paint for every match," the boy boasted. For some reason, Kara suddenly felt like hitting him. That feeling only increased when she saw the impressed look on Lena's face as she turned to address Winn.

"Well I must say, Winn, you are quite the artist. I'm impressed."

"If you think that's impressive, you should see the hat I made for Kara. I have mad sewing skills!"

Lena smiled as Winn rambled on enthusiastically about muggle paints. She engaged him with enthusiasm, talking about her own experiences with different artefacts from the muggle world before the Luthors adopted her. 

Kara seethed as she watched Lena gush to Winn, her fist clenching as she watched them smile at one another. Clicking her jaw, she finally managed to look away. Out of the corner of eye she could see Lena turn to look at her, but she chose to ignore her, instead starting up a conversation with Alex and James.

"What's it like being team captain this year, James?"

"I’m confident we’re ready. Our team is looking good. And now that Alex's suspension has been lifted, we're going to start our winning streak," James smiled as he explained.

Kara nodded. It wasn't until Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulder that she realised how falsely-bright her smile was. 

Leaning in closer, Alex whispered, "Jealousy doesn't suit you, sis."

"What? That's ridiculous," Kara responded in a barely controlled whisper, attempting to laugh off her discomfort.

"Oh, please! There's practically steam coming out of your ears. I don't know what you're worried about, though. Lena obviously only has eyes for you."

Kara tried to smile at Alex's reassuring tone, but her insecurities were still niggling. Alex must have sensed it, because she placed a kiss on Kara's forehead. That’s when Kara noticed Lena still watching her. As Kara met her gaze, Lena smiled softly, gently patting the bench, gesturing to the gap Kara had put between them earlier. Kara couldn't help but smile back, pushing her doubts away and sliding closer to her fake girlfriend. 

Lena immediately leaned into her, letting their hands touch as she spoke softly. "Are you okay, darling?"

Kara could hear the genuine concern in Lena's voice; the sound warmed her heart. She smiled easily, sinking into Lena's embrace, resting her head on Lena's shoulder as she replied, "I am now." 

.....

They stayed like that for a while, with Lena stroking Kara's hair as they listened to the chatter around them. Kara listened as Alex and James discussed gameplay tactics, while Winn read nearby, glancing up every now and then to cast a glance towards the Gryffindor table. Kara smirked to herself as she caught him staring at Mon-El. Looking up, she spotted a familiar figure approaching. Jumping up, she hurried over and enveloped Maggie Sawyer in an affectionate hug. The Ravenclaw stumbled back as Kara impacted her, but she returned the embrace with a grin.

"Hey, Little Danvers."

Kara pulled back with a smile, suddenly aware that most nearby conversation had stopped and now all eyes were on them. Ignoring the way Alex frowned at the Ravenclaw, she greeted her friend with a cheerful, "It's good to see you Maggie! How was your summer?"

"It was good,” Maggie replied, “despite the broken leg." She gave Alex a pointed look, before turning her attention back to Kara. "I like the new look," she gestured to Kara's freshly-painted face with a smirk. "Even if you are beaming that Lion pride."

Before Kara could respond, Alex cut in, standing up and coming over to stand beside Kara, crossing her arms protectively. "Kara knows we're the superior team, Sawyer."

Kara watched as Maggie glanced at Alex, the smile never leaving her face. If anything, her grin widened.

"Danvers, I heard you were back on the team."

"And I’m ready to kick your ass, just like last year." Alex smirked, making Maggie smile even more.

"You wish!” the Ravenclaw scoffed. “Hope you're ready to lose, Danvers."

"Oh, please! I'm going to fly circles around you."

"I look forward to it."

Kara grinned as Alex shook her head in exasperation, her confidence matched by Maggie’s. It had always been fun to watch their pre-game banter – except for the times it started to get too intense, usually thanks to Alex. Kara happened to like Maggie. The girl was small but fierce, and had such a good heart. Plus, anyone with the ability to put Alex in her place had Kara's immediate approval. 

"Not that this trash-talking isn't fun, but I should get going."

"You don't have to go, Maggie," Kara objected, shushing Alex as she started to protest. "You can sit with us."

Maggie smiled at the suggestion, but shook her head. "Sorry, Little Danvers, no can do. I've got to go rally my team."

"Please," Kara blinked, giving the other girl her saddest pout. 

Maggie felt her defence breaking, and glanced over the Hufflepuff to see Lena watching with an amused smile. "Crap, L. How do you ever say no to her?"

Lena laughed at Maggie's desperate expression before responding. "With great difficulty, Mags."

Kara looked between the two, confused at how comfortable they seemed together. Her momentary distraction gave Maggie the opening she needed. “Stay roar-some, Little Danvers.” Giving the Kara a parting hug, she turned to Alex. "See you in the air, Danvers,” she saluted the still-grumpy Gryffindor. And with that, she left.

Kara grinned after her, watching Alex roll her eyes at the Ravenclaw. Shaking her head in amusement, she sat back down and glanced at her reflection in a spoon. She smiled down at her painted face. Winn really had done a great job, and had gotten all the details perfect. Her pale face was now painted a light golden-yellow, with black whiskers neatly drawn on her cheeks and a cute black splodge for her nose. All she could think was:  _Bring on the match!_

* * *

Lena sat beside Kara in the stands, Kara eagerly cheering away whilst Lena sat, quiet and apprehensive. They were seated with several Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, which meant Lena had to deal with the innate whisperings and judgemental glares. Her only comfort was the warmth she received from Kara as the girl took her hand. She knew it was all part of their act, but the feeling of Kara's hand in hers was just so welcoming. The smile her fake girlfriend gave her as she passionately explained what was going on throughout the match was so soft; it made her feel lighter, as if that one smile could change the world. 

She bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter as Kara jumped up and whooped loudly. Lena followed her gaze to see Alex, grinning and using her bat to smash a bludger in the opposite direction - towards one of the other team's beaters, Maggie Sawyer.

Maggie skillfully jumped over the bludger, landing back on her broom and taking off in the direction Alex had gone. Her eyes drifted to Kara's friend, James Olsen, as he hovered near the Gryffindor hoops. The keeper effortlessly blocked her team’s every attempt at scoring, and the crowd loved him.

A few minutes passed and the game's intensity increased. The two teams were neck-and-neck and, surprisingly, Lena was driven to the action. Her eyes darted back and forth as she leaned forward. 

She was on the edge of her seat as one of Gryffindor's chasers – Allen - dashed through the sky, the quaffle tucked securely under his left arm. Lena watched as he zoomed past, darting in and out of the mess of player. The Ravenclaws were on him in an instant, trying to retrieve the quaffle. And then the crowd erupted.

As Lena watched, Allen tossed the quaffle into the middle hoop. It happened so quickly, and then the crowd was jumping up and chanting his name. Kara grabbed Lena's hand and she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, clapping with everyone else. The beam of pride Kara gave her made it completely worth it. Still holding hands, the they sat back down.

The sound of a harsh whisper broke the spell.

 _“_ Why is  _she_  here?!”

Lena stiffened. She knew they were talking about her.

“The snakes aren't welcome here!”

Lena's smile vanished. Just as Kara was about to ask what was wrong, the first voice spoke even louder.

“I know! Especially since she's a Luthor!”

Kara turned then, her eyes like steel as she glared at the people behind them. The boy who had clearly made the comment was still glaring at Lena; the sight set Kara's teeth on edge. Barely controlling her anger, she asked, "Do we have a problem here?"

"I don't have a problem with you _,_  Danvers. It's murderous scum like _her_." The boy sneered, throwing another dirty look at Lena.

Kara was up in an instant, ignoring Lena's quiet protest as she rounded on the boy. The boy looked surprised as Kara came toward him, only stopping when her face was inches from his. "I dare you to say that again."

"Kara, come on,” Lena pleaded gently, resting a gentle hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Let's just sit down."

Kara didn’t respond, her jaw flexing angrily as she glared at the boy.

"Yeah, Kara. Go back to your traitorous, psycho bitc-"

Before he could finish, Kara threw a punch. Her fist made contact, and the resulting crunch suggested lasting damage. The boy staggered back, his hands clutching his bloody nose as tears stung his eyes. Even with everyone’s eyes on her, Kara felt victorious. No one seemed to know how to react. No one had ever seen Kara that angry. Ignoring them – and her now-throbbing hand - Kara turned to meet Lena’s gaze.

The girl was stunned, her gaze darting to the boy as he stumbled off with a stream of blood pouring from his broken nose and tears spilling from his eyes. Still, all Lena felt was shock, and she didn’t know what to say. 

Kara watched as Lena gaped at her, and fear rose up in her chest. The longer Lena remained silent, the more it killed her inside. Her guilt seemed to eat her alive as she waited, until finally she took a step back. Turning, she walked quickly away, her pace speeding to a sprint as she cleared the stands and fled. She was so upset, she didn't hear Lena’s soft cry calling her name. 

....

Tears streaming down her face, Kara ran to her safe place, settling into the hidden corner at the back of the kitchens. This had always been Kara's favourite spot at Hogwarts. During her first year, she’d had a lot of trouble sleeping; and one night, when she began her wanderings, she’d stumbled into the kitchen to find a large armchair and a roaring fire hidden away in a tiny corner of the kitchen. Kara had been fascinated by the way the house elves there worked; they had been so kind to her that night, and when she’d fallen asleep in the cosy armchair, she had woken to a plate of pancakes and a goblet of pumpkin juice, and a warm patchwork blanket had been tucked around her. Ever since that night, she’d come to the kitchens when insomnia reared its ugly head. Over the years, she had gotten to know each individual house elves; and every Christmas, she made sure to get them little presents - simple things like a cook book or new kitchen utensils. The place was good to her.

Sobbing, she collapsed into the chair, her hands trembling as she struggled to calm herself. In an instant, a house elf was by her side. She sniffled, giving the creature a shaky smile as the elf brandished a bowl of potstickers. The elf placed the bowl on the table next to Kara, and hopped onto the arm of her chair. Clicking his tiny fingers, he produced a second bowl, which containing a bright yellow substance that Kara had come to recognize as “Essence of Murtlap”. 

"May I?" the elf asked softly, his squeaky voice hesitant.

Not trusting her voice, Kara just nodded.

The elf got to work, guiding Kara's bruised hand into the bowl. She hissed in pain at first contact, but then felt her body relax as the solution began to soothe the abrasions. She could feel the colour returning to her cheeks. Smiling as warmly as she could in the moment, Kara thanked the creature, her voice barely audible as she said, "Thank you, Babkey."

The house elf – Babkey – nodded, before jumping down and scuttling off. Moments later, he returned with the worn patchwork blanket and draped it over Kara's form. He smiled as Kara wrapped herself in it, like a cocoon. 

Closing her eyes, Kara let sleep wash over her.

She was awoken by a cushion thwacking her across the face. Opening her eyes, she saw Alex glaring at her. Preparing herself for the impending lecture, she flinched and closed her eyes again. But much to her surprise, she felt her sister’s arms wrapping around her instead, pulling her into a tight hug. As the tears started falling again, Kara buried her face in Alex's neck.

When Alex spoke, her voice was concerned – and maybe a bit fearful. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I'm sorry, Alex."

Alex pulled back, her cheeks glistening as she gazed at Kara. It was rare for Alex to cry, especially with anyone around. 

"Dammit, Kara. The match finished and I tried to find you. Instead, I found Lena panicking because she couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry."

"You scared the shit out of me. I thought something had-" Alex cut herself off, and Kara felt even guiltier as she saw her sister fighting for words. "You can't just disappear like that, Kara, without any explanation or any way of knowing that you're okay."

"I'm sorry, Alex,” Kara said again. “I'm so sorry."

Alex's expression softened, and she pulled Kara closer, wrapping her arms around the girl’s shaking body. Kara clung to her big sister, repeating muffled apologies as Alex softly shushed her. It took another ten minutes of gentle rocking and Alex's comforting whispers to get Kara to stop crying.

"Don't do that to me again, alright?"

Kara nodded, hanging her head in shame. Alex released her, nudging Kara's shoulder playfully. Kara felt a sense of relief when Alex changed the subject.. 

"Oh,” she said, a small smile on her face. “We won, by the way. So Sawyer can suck it!"

"Honestly,” Kara chuckled. “You both act like children when it comes to quidditch!"

"Yeah, well… She started it."

"She started it? Really, Alex?” Kara shook her head lovingly at her sister. “Maggie is great, you know. You should try being nice to her once in a while."

"That's just the way we are, Kara. She's so infuriating, with her stupidly beautiful smirk. She gets under my skin!"

Kara couldn't help but grin as Alex realised what she's just said. It was even more amusing watching her try to backtrack.

"That's not what I meant! Obviously, I didn't mean beautiful. That's ridiculous." Kara smirked, and Alex rolled her eyes, reaching over to swat lightly at Kara's shoulder. "Shut up."

Kara held her hands up in mock surrender. "I didn't say anything!"

"Mhmm." Alex peered at Kara, clearly not believing her. "So I heard you broke Evan Michael's nose." She raised her eyebrows in question.

"I know what you're going to say. But if you'd heard the things he was saying, you'd have punched him too!"

"I don't doubt that."

"Normally, I wouldn't act so rash; but he was saying some awful things about Lena and I just got so angry, I lashed out. I know I shouldn't have done it. I would apologise, but I can't. I don't regret hitting him, but I really don't want you to be disappointed in me," Kara's voice trembled at the end, afraid of her sister’s disapproval.

Alex listened silently, an unreadable expression on her face. Finally, she spoke. "Why on earth would I be disappointed in you? For sticking to your principles, or for defending your girlfriend? Those are not things that could ever make me disappointed in you Kara. You are so loyal, and I know how fiercely you protect the people you love. That could never be a disappointment. Not to me, and certainly not to Lena."

"She’ll probably hate me now."

"Don't be an idiot. Lena was so worried about you, I have seriously never seen her so upset. She all but attacked Winn, trying to get information. Lucy and Sawyer managed to calm her down enough to go back to the common room."

Kara's eyes widened. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. Cool, collected Lena Luthor was worried about her. 

"You can talk to her tomorrow,” Alex told her. “But first, I am taking you to the hospital wing to get that hand looked at."

"I don't need-"

"No arguments." 

Kara started to protest again, but a pointed look from Alex silenced her. Sighing, she relented and let Alex help her up. Thanking the house elves, she wished them a good night and followed her sister away. 

Madam Pomfrey wrapped her knuckles in a small bandage. It wasn’t really necessary, but Kara didn’t feel like arguing with Alex. She promised she was okay, but Alex still insisted on escorting her back to the Hufflepuff common room. Hugging Alex tight, she said goodbye and practically crawled to her bed.

She lay down, her mind spinning with the events of the day. But Lena dominates her thoughts. Part of her still worried Lena might hate her. As she drifted off, the earlier incident replayed in her mind, causing her to fall into an uneasy sleep. Deep inside, she hoped her dream would not be the only time she got to see Lena again.


	6. Apology baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wants to apologise but will Lena want to hear her out or is their arrangement officially over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay in updates. Uni work sucks and writer's block sucks even more. However, I finally got around to finishing this chapter so here it is. Once again props to my beta @Song of LoN for doing a great job <3
> 
> The recent episode gave me so many angsty feels and I was not at all prepared so hang onto your hats people because it isn't all sunshine and rainbows...
> 
> (Oh and before any potential debate on Hogwarts houses in this story I headcanon Alex as a Gryffindor, yes she fits Slytherin too but I wanted to put her in a different house just like I think Lena could also fit Ravenclaw but her backstory involving that will be revealed at a later date.)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it, let me know :)

It was the day after the match, and everything was going great. Well, not great exactly; but Kara had chosen to ignore what had happened the previous day, and Lena hadn’t brought it up. Kara had made a show of cuddling with her fake girlfriend, to show her support to Lena and calm her own temper at the same time.

What neither girl expected was to be hassled on their way to potions class. Kara met Lena outside the Slytherin common room, casually slipping her hand into Lena’s and swinging their arms as they walked. Lena laughed as Kara chattered away about a dream she’d had in which Professor Snapper had chased her with flying rolls of parchment. As they came to a halt outside the dungeons classroom, Lena brought up one of Kara’s favourite things: lunch dates. Kara knew they weren’t actual dates, but that didn’t stop the rush it gave her whenever Lena called them that.

Subconsciously, Kara felt herself leaning into the other girl. The two were only a breath apart when a group of rather rowdy guys tumbled into them, knocking Lena to the floor. The Slytherin fell with a thud, grunting in pain as she clutched her elbow. Lena could only watch in shock as Kara slammed one of the guys up against the nearest wall, using one arm to lock him in place while she extended her wand in the other.

“What the-?“ the startled boy protested, his eyes widening at the rough treatment. Kara’s glare intensified, her voice coming out in a low snarl, “Don’t touch her!”

Lena staggered to her feet, ignoring the fact that no one had given her a second glance, and moved to Kara’s side. “Kara,” she said softly, but Kara took no notice as she continued to grip the scared boy.

“She has done nothing to you!”

“Woah! It was an accident, I swear!”

“It’s never an accident with you people!”

Lena tried again, gently tugging at Kara’s hand. “Kara, don’t.”

Kara relaxed slightly. But it wasn’t until Lena grabbed her elbow that she turned, seeming startled by the movement. Lena tried to comfort her; but it was too late. She had gone still, her eyes clouding over. Lena repeated Kara’s name another three times before the girl responded. And then Kara pulled away, turning to run.

Kara’s actions flashed in her mind like a horror movie, bringing back all her fears from the day before. Lena watched her go, her expression hurt. But Kara didn’t stop, her feet carrying her away from what she’d just done.

X

Kara took a nervous breath and glanced around the corner, her eyes immediately finding the familiar glint of green and silver. Her hands trembled, causing her to internally berate herself. Thankful Lena hadn’t seen her yet, she dared to look again.

It had been a week since the incident in the hall, and Kara had been avoiding Lena ever since. She had used every lame excuse she could think of, and had even moved seats in class so Lena wouldn’t have the opportunity to talk to her. She knew she shouldn’t have done it. It was her guilt that finally made up her mind. She had to talk to Lena, she had to explain.

Kara gulped, anxiously fixing her tie and smoothing the creases from her cardigan before rounding the corner and heading towards Lena. The Slytherin was perched on the ledge of one of the many windows, leaning against the arched frame, book in hand. Her long hair cascaded down her shoulders, forming a soft curtain over her face as she read. Kara stopped in front of the brunette, awkwardly lingering until Lena finally looked up.

Kara bit her lip as Lena's jaw tightened, a perfectly-sculpted eyebrow quirking in silent question. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a sharp squeak as she struggled to figure out exactly what to say.

Lena pursed her lips for a moment. And then the girl slammed her book shut and stood. She stared at the younger girl for a long moment, her eyes cutting into Kara's soul as she waited. Kara felt her resolve crumble as she gazed into those glossy emerald eyes. After a long silence, Lena shook her head and brushed past her, heading down the hall.

It was only then Kara sprang into action, silencing her nervous thoughts and sprinting after the retreating girl. “Lena!” she called in a desperate plea. “Please wait.”

Lena sighed quietly, but came to a stop. She refused to look back at Kara, but it seemed she was willing to listen. Seizing the opportunity, Kara began, her words spilling out at an alarming pace.

"I'm so sorry, Lena. I’ve been meaning to talk to you. I-I tried, but I'm...not so good with words and talking. Pl-please, Lena. Just hear me out."

Slowly, Lena turned around, her expression a mixture of hurt and betrayal. Her voice sounded alien as the Slytherin spoke, her tone colder than Kara had ever heard. "Why should I listen?” she hissed. “So you can just avoid me again?!"

"That's not- I wasn't exactly avoiding you." 

"Oh? So what would  _you_  call ignoring me for a whole week?"

"I just-"

Lena cut her off with a scoff. “Save it,” she snapped, her voice filled with venom. Her eyes narrowed to slits. “I don’t have time for your excuses.”

"No, wait! You don’t understand."

"I thought you were different, Kara."

Kara eyes stung with tears as Lena's words cut her. A sense of dread filling her, she tried to reason, “I am different, Lena. I'm sorry-"

Lena stopped her with a sharp wave of her hand. "No. You are  _exactly_  like everyone else in my life: just another disappointment."

All Kara could do was stand there, stunned and heartbroken, as Lena turned and left. Her whole body trembled. Hot tears ran freely down her cheeks, but she made no move to brush them away. She was too overwhelmed and hurt by what had just happened. 

 

* * *

 

Kara still felt horrible the next day as she stomped into class. Thankfully, it was one of the lessons Hufflepuffs didn't share with Slytherins, so she would have a break from shooting sad looks at her almost-kind-of-lover. She sat silently beside Winn, letting her mind drown out his attempts at making conversation, and instead stared blankly at the wall. There were an overwhelming number of thoughts racing through her mind as Professor Henshaw began to teach, making it impossible to pay attention to the lesson. Her attention drifted back to the morning before, and she felt the familiar pain and anger bubbling up inside her again. Trying to push it away, she snatching up the textbook she was sharing with Winn. The boy gasped softly, regarding her with concern as he rubbed his finger - which now sported a paper-cut. She mumbled an apology, avoiding his stare as she read over the notes their professor had given them. 

Again, Winn tried to gain her attention. And in that moment, something inside her snapped. Turning, she fixed him with a sharp glare. "Winn! For fuck's sake! Would you just leave me alone!"

The classroom was eerily silent, all eyes having turned to stare at the pair. Winn's mouth had fallen open in shock, much like almost all the other people in their class. Glancing around, Kara saw James trying not to laugh. Beside him, Mon-El looked around with a confused expression, as if making sure he wasn’t the only one who had heard Kara curse. And then she saw the unimpressed look on Professor Henshaw’s face, his arms folded over his chest and a frown on his lips. His tone was surprisingly calm as he asked, "Anything you would like to add, Miss Danvers?"

Looking down in embarrassment, Kara shook her head. Professor Henshaw nodded and carried on with the lesson as if nothing had happened. Ignoring the stares of her peers, Kara tried to focus on her work. As soon as the class ended, she was on her feet, desperate to leave. But just as she reached the door, a stern voice stopped her. 

"Miss Danvers, a word."

Sighing, Kara turned back to face the professor. She waved off a lingering Winn, and then made her way awkwardly toward Professor Henshaw. There was a tension in the air, and Kara could feel his disapproval; it felt like she'd disappointed her father. Guilt and shame welled up in her at the thought.

"Would you care to explain what happened back there?"

"I'm sorry, Professor. I don't know what came over me." Kara gulped as he fixed her with a stern look, clearly not buying it.

"Next time, you will refrain from doing that. You nearly gave Mr. Schott a heart attack." 

She was uncertain, but something told Kara the situation had amused the man. But she couldn't be sure, given his stoic expression. Her pondering ceased, though, when he spoke again. "If you interrupt my class again, you will receive detention. Is that understood, Miss Danvers?"

"Understood, Sir."

He nodded to her, and Kara could swear she saw the ghost of a smile on his face as she turned to leave. Her thoughts were a bit happier after that.

....

Lena was hiding in the library when Alex found her. She didn't have much of a chance to react before the Gryffindor shoved her shoulders roughly. Looking up, she was met with a thoroughly unimpressed glare. Alex arched a brow in question, and Lena shrugged, remaining silent.

The older Danvers’ glare deepened. “What the hell is wrong with you?” she spat, causing several heads to turn their way.

Lena visibly flinched at her tone, but quickly hid her discomfort in favour of the detached tone she'd mastered over the years. "I'm sure my mother could think of plenty of answers to that question."

Alex rolled her eyes, shaking her head and pointing an accusing finger at Lena. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! Kara is heartbroken, and she wasn't until whatever happened with you!"

Lena faltered, the guilt that had been eating away at her increasing as Alex continued. "Before, she was all sunshine and rainbows. But now it's like she's got a storm brewing inside, just waiting to blow. You better spill, Luthor!"

"There's nothing to tell."

" _Bullshit!_ "

More heads turned, and the pair received a fierce glare from Madam Pince. Lena mouthed an apology to the librarian, before turning her attention back to the other girl. 

Alex spoke again, but in a more hushed tone, her frustration crystal-clear. "Bullshit. Kara finally plucks up the courage to talk to you, and you go and do something to upset her. I could strangle you right now!"

"Plucks up the courage? I didn't realise speaking to a  _Luthor_  was so difficult." 

Lena watched as Alex's face contorts in confusion. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"What are  _you_  talking about?" Lena fired back, just as confused.

"Kara has been panicking all week about how to talk to you after what happened. I figured  _you_  of all people would be able to reassure her. Obviously I was wrong."

"Why are you accusing me all of a sudden?  _She's_  the one who ignored me for a week! And now she sends you to come interrogate me. All because I'm a Luthor. I get it - she regrets defending me. Now just leave me alo-"

"Wow! For someone so smart, you can be incredibly _dense_."

"Gee, thanks."

Lena glared back at the Gryffindor, still confused. After a moment, Alex shook her head and released an exasperated sigh. "Honestly, you're both idiots!"

Lena's scoff was silenced as Alex continued, rubbing her temples. "Kara doesn't care what your last name is, Lena. She's convinced herself that you hate that she got violent with someone."

Realization dawned on the Slytherin then, and everything started to click into place in her mind.

Alex picked up on the change, and fixed Lena with a pointed look. "Finally figured it out, have you? She’s been going out of her mind, scared that somehow you’re disappointed in her."

"Alex, that's not true! I could never be disappointed in her."

"Try telling Kara that.” Alex paused, before stepping back into Lena’s space. "Look, I don't know what happened between you two. But fix it!"

"I-"

"Need I remind you that I know six different ways to make you squirm using only my pinkie? You are going to find her and fix it! Apologize, grovel, bake her a goddamn cake, anything! Just make it right, Lena... please." With one last look, Alex was gone, leaving Lena alone with her thoughts.

Frowning, Lena wondered how on earth she was going to sort this mess out.

* * *

 

"Hi," Kara mumbled in greeting, sliding into the empty seat beside her Ravenclaw friend. She frowned as Maggie turned to her with a smile, the sight making Kara pout more.

"Why the long face, Little Danvers?"

Kara bit her lip, struggling to keep her voice from trembling as she whispered, “I… I think Lena broke up with me.” She knew how vulnerable her voice sounded, but she couldn’t help it.

Maggie's smile disappeared, and the concern in her eyes broke Kara’s spirit. "She what?"

"We had a fight. She said I was a disappointment..." Kara ducked her head, trying to will the tears away.

Maggie turned to her, her gaze sympathetic as she gave the Hufflepuff her full attention. "Okay, tell me everything."

Kara shakily recounted the events to her friend, trailing off toward the end as thoughts of the fight drained her. She felt a small sense of relief as Maggie rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"That's rough. Lena must be really upset."

"What? No,  _I'm_  the one who's upset! What she said really hurt…"

"I get that, kid. But you did ignore her for a week, without any explanation."

"I -that's not…" Kara looked away, unable to find the right words. Her fingers moved unconsciously as she wrung her hands. After a moment, Maggie leaned forward, gently placing a hand over Kara's and effectively stilling her anxious movements.

"It's okay, Kara. Just relax."

Kara took a minute to calm herself, and then nodded for the Ravenclaw to continue. 

"I understand you were scared. But you aren't the only one who was scared. Lena may act confident, but most of that is an act; when you ignored her, she thought you were judging her because of her name."

"Maggie, I would never do that!" Kara exclaimed, her voice shaking as she clenched her fists.

"I know that. But  _Lena_  doesn't. She has no idea why you were scared."

Kara's hands moved to cover her mouth as she realised what Maggie was saying. “Oh, golly!” she gasped. “I’m a horrible person. I’m so sorry!”

Maggie shook her head, attempting to stop Kara's self-depreciation. "No, you're not. Kara, look at me." Kara looked up, her eyes glossy, and Maggie continued, speaking in a softer tone. "You are not a bad person, Kara. You didn't hurt Lena on purpose, and I know you feel bad about it. That kind of proves my point. I know you. And we both know when you get scared, you do two things: you lash out and say things without thinking." Kara frowned, her nose crinkling as she started to protest. But Maggie cut her off. "Don't argue with me. Winn told me all about your outburst in class. You do tend to lash out and steamroll over people, but you also push people away and hide. You can only distance yourself so much before it backfires, Kara. Don't let this get in the way of something special."

"What if she doesn't want to know me anymore?" Kara couldn't fight the tremble in her voice as she spoke, and she could feel her insecurities creeping back into her mind. She desperately tried to swallow the pain. 

"Who wouldn't want to know you?! Kara, you've got to trust me, alright? We can fix this."

Kara managed a small nod, feeling somewhat comforted by Maggie's dulcet tone. When Maggie gave her a reassuring smile, she couldn't help but mentally storyboard all the different ways she could make it up to Lena  _but that would be completely normal for fake girlfriends!_

...

Lena repeated the mantra in her head. She knew she’d messed up, and after thinking about what Alex had said, she realised she may have overreacted. But then there were the niggling insecurities looming in her mind and the distant echoes of cruelties whispered in her ear. She went to leave twice before pulling herself around and continuing toward her destination. Her usually confident walk felt heavy, and she could feel defeat sinking in with every step. She told herself to quit being foolish, that she knew Kara. Kara was kind and forgiving; and for a few moments, she remained hopefully. But then she remembered the way she had spoken to her, and she hated the power the Hufflepuff had on her even more. She hated the doubt she felt. But most of all, she hated the possibility of losing her.

She was still wrapped up in her own thoughts as she entered the courtyard. She could see them all sitting nearby, talking amongst themselves, and she felt a new pang of fear as she realized she would have an audience.

Alex spotted her first, and raised an eyebrow as she watched Lena come toward them. Her lip twitching slightly, she nudged Kara, who glanced up with a look of shock on her face. The fear in the blonde’s eyes stopped Lena in her tracks; she looked nervous as she pushed past her friends and hurried toward the Slytherin.

Lena wasn’t sure what to expect as the Hufflepuff came nearer. But then she was met by Kara’s warm embrace, and she immediately found herself gripping Kara just as tightly. Kara clung to her, and Lena let her. She's missed the feeling of holding Kara close, and the way Kara burrowed into her neck showed that she felt the same way.

Lena could feel Kara shaking, and then she heard quiet sobs as Kara cried into her neck. She cradled the girl, rubbing her hands gently over Kara's back. It took a while, but eventually Kara relaxed, her sobs turning into quiet sniffles before eventually dissolving into an occasional sniff. When they pulled apart, Lena clutched Kara’s shoulders and looked into her red-rimmed eyes, her heart breaking all over again. She opened her mouth to apologize; but Kara beat her to it, her cheeks flushing as she stumbled over her words in that endearing way Lena had grown to love.

"I'm so sorry, Lena! I didn't mean to hurt you... b-because I would never do that. But I have, and now I’ve made your cloak all wet… OH MY! Um...not like that. I mean I cried… that's it - nothing else. I don't - I just want to apologize, and I…"

Lena could see Kara's friends cringing in the background, but she didn't have the heart to stop the girl. And then Kara was flapping her arms around - something Lena noticed she did a lot, especially when she was nervous – as she nearly shouted in delight, "I BAKED YOU!"

Kara's eyes went comically wide as Alex sniggered at her slip-up. Lena bit her lip to stop herself, but it was too late; the laughter was already bubbling in her throat, escaping in a snort before she lets loose with a loud bark of laughter. Unable to contain herself, she giggled furiously as the others tried to quiet their own laughter.

Hands over her mouth, Kara mumbled incoherently, her face turning redder with each badly-disguised chuckle. Lena almost felt bad for her as the infamous pout appeared on the Hufflepuff’s face. Kara scrunched her nose, eyebrows furrowing as she attempted to glare at them - her anger coming out in a pathetic whine. " _Guys_!"

"Sorry, Kara, but that was fricking hilarious!"

Lena smirked as Kara shot a glare at Winn, before composing herself. Leaning forward to grab Kara's hand, she murmured, "We're only teasing. Please continue." Squeezing the blonde’s hands, she shushes the others with glance.

Kara nodded, shuffling awkwardly. "I meant I baked you some cookies... Well, shortbread with dark chocolate chips and raspberry." Kara dropped Lena's hand to retrieve a box Maggie had been holding for her, and shoved it into Lena’s waiting arms. Her nervous smile returned, and the Hufflepuff wrung her hands as she waited. “Maggie told me it was one of your favourites.”

Lena didn't know what to say, so she let her gaze fall to the box in her hand. It was navy-blue with hints of red, held closed by one of the messiest ribbons Lena had ever seen. The ribbon was a soft gold colour, and was tied in an uneven bow. From the weight of the box, Lena could guess there were enough cookies inside to feed ten people. Secured under the ribbon was a ghastly green tag with black-inked scrawl. Squinting, she made out her own name scratched on the card - along with numerous lopsided hearts, all in black blotted ink. She could see hope in Kara's eyes, so with a soft smile she opened the box, being careful not to spill the towering pile of shortbread. Each one was decorated with white icing; upon further inspection, Lena could see several of them had black icing letters on them as well. Twelve of them, to be exact; eleven letters and an apostrophe, spelling out "I'm Sorry Lena".

The gift was so wonderfully Kara, and the amount of effort the girl had gone to caused tears to well up in Lena’s eyes. She didn't even notice she was crying until Kara's panicked voice sounded and soft hands cupped her face, thumbs desperately wiping at her freefalling tears. "Nooo, please don't cry! I can make you something else. I knew it was a bad id-"

Kara's words were cut off as soft lips pressed against hers. Her hands moved up, tangling in Lena's hair as she deepened the kiss. She could taste salt on Lena's lips, but she wasn’t sure which of them was crying now. She knew this was all an act, but part of her wished it was real. The way Lena kissed her with such passion raises so many questions, but they didn’t matter now. She vaguely remembered her friends were still sitting behind them, but nothing else mattered when Lena gently bit her lower lip. Parting her lips, she allowed Lena’s tongue entrance. The Slytherin's hands slid down, from her shoulders to her lower back, bringing Kara even closer. One of Kara's hands moves to cup the back of Lena's neck, pulling as their kisses become more heated. But then a sharp cough sounded, breaking the moment.

Their faces were flushed as they sprang apart, and Lena delighted in the brief, heated gaze Kara flashed her before realizing their surroundings. Looking almost sheepish, Kara shot an awkward glance at a traumatised-looking Alex. 

"Oh, _thank god_ that display is over!"

Kara rolled her eyes at her sister's dramatics before tuning her out. Turning back to Lena, she asked, “So… you like them, then?” A soft smile played at her lips.

"I love them. Thank you, Kara."

The way Lena smiled at her made Kara want to kiss her again, but she stopped herself, thanks to a loud retching sound from Alex.

"Ugh! Please go back to fighting. I don't think I can handle this level of cute."

Maggie nudged Alex’s shoulder at that. “Leave them alone, Danvers!" she growled playfully, smiling when the Gryffindor conceded. Kara took that as her cue to pull Lena away, smiling to herself as she saw Maggie high five her sister, whispering, "We made a good team.” Alex nodded, a smug smirk on her face.

Kara was smart enough to see something more to the playful bantering, but she decided to save her own teasing for another day. She waited until she’d guided Lena around the corner before turning her attention back to the Slytherin. Her eyes drifted to Lena’s lips, and she could hardly focus on anything other than how soft they had felt against her own. Lena gazed back at her for a long moment, and then opened her mouth to speak. Kara forced her brain to pay attention.

"I wanted to apologize, too."

"What? Why are you apologizing?"

"I should have at least heard you out, instead of completely shutting you down. That was unfair of me. I'm sorry, Kara." The nervous tremble in her voice was enough to convince Kara she was completely serious.

Kara smiled. "I appreciate your apology. Thank you for giving me a second chance, Lena."

"Well, it isn't every day you find a girl that'll bake you," Lena teased, winking at a blushing Kara before continuing "...shortbread."

"You're mean!" The pout returned, making Lena laugh.

"If you keep pouting, I might just have to kiss you again." 

"...I would hate that." Kara's smile gave her away, and she let her eyelids flutter closed as Lena edged closer, their lips brushing lightly as Lena said, "I guess you'll have to live without, then."

With a smirk, Lena was gone, sashaying her hips as she walked. Kara's eyes lingered for a bit longer than acceptable, but she didn’t care. Smiling, she moved to follow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not accept Kara being older than Lena, I'm sorry I just don't so yeah.


	7. Sleepovers are for sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's hesitant at first but how can she say no to Kara's puppy face and it's not like she's ever really had a sleepover, she has no idea what she's up against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of updating, it is assignment season and I've been busy. Plus I have recently started a new "childhood superheroes" fic and I've been focusing a little more on that. I haven't abandoned this one at all so I hope you like the update!
> 
> Side Note: I suck at thinking up decent truth or dare questions, sorry about that...
> 
> My beta @Song of LoN is wonderful!

Lena sat at the Slytherin table, newspaper in one hand and a goblet of orange juice in the other. Her usually neat hair was tied in a loose ponytail, with random strands of hair falling down around her face. Her eyes skimming over the meaningless drabble, she turned the page, sighing when all she saw was more pointless gossip.

“Hey, you.”

She loved the sound of that voice, even during the wee hours of the morning. Her face immediately brightening, she turned to see Kara grinning at her. Kara’s arms opened, and Lena stood, instantly gravitating into the embrace. Kara’s strong arms wrapped around her as Lena’s face rested against Kara’s collarbone. When they pulled apart, Kara gave a shy smile, awkwardly motioning for them to sit back down.

Lena intertwined her hands with Kara’s as they settled down on the bench, ignoring the glares and odd looks they received.

“You’re up early… on a Saturday. Are you feeling okay, Darling?” Lena asked, her eyebrows quirking up as she flashed a teasing smile.

“Oh hush, you.” Kara nudged her shoulder playfully, making Lena laugh. Then the girl leaned over to pick at the half-eaten food on Lena’s plate.

Lena didn’t mind, really; she rarely ate breakfast, and Kara could eat enough for ten people. With Kara momentarily distracted by the range of pastries and fresh fruit slices, Lena took the opportunity to take in Kara’s appearance. The Hufflepuff had her hair down and was wearing a Hufflepuff headband, a well-worn but comfy-looking “Power to the Girls” sweater, a pair of light blue jeans, and black sneakers. Her fake girlfriend looked good, and Lena shamelessly ogled her for another minute. That is, until she heard a quiet cough. A faint blush flushing over her cheeks, she looked up to find Kara watching her with a smug smile. She couldn’t speak as Kara gave herself the once over before turning back to her food with a self-assured grin.

“You should just take a picture.”

Lena struggled to hide her shock as Kara smiled in that adorable way and plopped an orange slice into her mouth. After a moment, Lena gathered herself. “You’re being cheekier than usual,” she noted.

“Pfft! Don’t even pretend you don’t like it.”

“I definitely don’t hate it. I love that you can be confident around me. Most people aren’t…”

“Well, I’m not most people.” Kara squeezed Lena’s hand, giving her a firm but friendly smile.

“No, you’re not.” The way Lena whispered the words made Kara’s heart flutter, and once again she felt the overwhelming urge to kiss Lena senseless. It had been getting worse each time she saw her, and she knew it was definitely more than a crush. She wanted to tell Lena how she really felt; but they were in pretty deep and it was highly unlikely Lena would feel the same for her. Or at least, that’s what Kara kept telling herself.

The sound of her name being called brought Kara out of her thoughts, and the look of concern in Lena’s eyes told her that the Slytherin had been calling her name for a while.

“Sorry, I was just…” She stopped, flushing.

“You don’t need to explain, Darling, unless you want to.”

“I… I was thinking about you, actually.”

Lena arched an eyebrow but remained silent.

“Well, I was thinking about us.” Kara’s eyes widened as she realised what that might sound like.

Lena watched her expression change, an amused grin on her face. “You’re not breaking up with me, right?” she joked.

“No!” Kara shook her head frantically, her hands twitching and her body starting to slip into panic mode as the thought of not being with Lena clouded her mind. She had no idea how Lena knew, but she was thankful when Lena’s lips brushed against her own. A warm hand settled gently on top of her shaking fingers, stilling them as Lena drew her in closer. Kara melted into the kiss, revelling in the warmth as Lena calmed her. Lena cupped Kara’s cheek delicately with her free hand as she began to pull back. Kara found herself following, and it was only when she felt herself hum against Lena’s lips that they finally broke apart. Lena’s hand traced her jawline, lingering there for a moment before she seemed to realise herself and leaped back. Kara tried to contain her disappointment at the loss, instead moving her now free hand to adjust her glasses.

“Feeling a bit better?”

Kara didn’t trust her voice not to waver, so she nodded and was rewarded with a soft smile. Lena was patient, letting Kara collect her thoughts before the Hufflepuff spoke again, her voice hesitant and shy as she looked down at her lap.

“I- I don’t want to break up, Lena… Do you?” She stilled, not looking up.

The timid edge to her voice broke Lena’s heart. She reached out a hand to still Kara’s nervously drumming fingers, and waited until Kara looked up to speak. Making sure to keep her tone soft and reassuring, she answered, “Not at all. This arrangement is meant to help you, Kara.”

“You know it’s more than just an arrangement, though. Right? I mean- I don’t want you to think I’m using you, or that my feelings aren’t genuine. We- We’re friends and I care about you – but I totally understand if you think I’m overstepping. I did force you into this whole mess and then I ambushed you into being my friend and then I just had to tell everybody when we could have stopped this and-“

Kara’s words were cut off as Lena clamped a hand over her mouth. Her eyebrows furrowed, confusion flooding her gaze as Lena chuckled.

“Has anyone ever told you that you talk a lot?”

Lena removed her hand to see Kara pouting at her, and it took everything she had not to lean over and kiss it away.

“It’s endearing.” Kara scoffed, and Lena continued. “It is, so stop pouting at me or I might have to start calling you Puppy.” She laughed as Kara comically shook her head, her pout growing as Lena laughed again. “I didn’t know you were feeling this insecure, so I want you to listen closely. Okay?” She waited until Kara nodded. “You did not ambush me or back me into any corners. I make my own decisions, and – if you remember correctly – I was the one to suggest this little arrangement. So technically I was the one to overstep. That being said, I don’t regret it. Quite the opposite, actually. You are my best friend, Kara; you were the first person to treat me with unwavering kindness and compassion without expecting anything in return. And the fact that you still question this just goes to show that I need to tell you more often how much I care.”

Kara’s eyes watered and then she smiled. Lena wasn’t prepared for the strong arms that flung around her or the way Kara nestled into her neck. What she was most unprepared for, though, was how Kara whispered “thank you” against her. It was as though Kara had never had anyone care that much. That made Lena hold on even tighter.

Lena didn’t stop rubbing Kara’s back – even when Kara pulled back, her eyes glossy as she gave Lena a shaky smile. She started to mumble an apology, but a pointed look from the Luthor stopped her.

Lena smiled, deciding to change the subject. “Are you having another game extravaganza this weekend?”

Kara’s face lit up at this, her eyes shining as she beamed at the Slytherin. “That’s it! That’s what I wanted to ask you.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. Using an elbow to prop herself against the table, she leaned in closer and smiled, her voice light and teasing as she said, “Well, now I’m curious. Do tell, Miss Danvers, what is it that you wanted to ask me?”

Kara laughed, her face flushing as she shifted, adjusting her glasses again. Her hands wrung together for a moment before her rambling began, and then they unconsciously flapped around as if necessary in demonstrating her words.

“We – Alex and I – have this tradition, and… Well, she didn’t exactly approve at first. It happened once, and she was really mad about it. I couldn’t sleep one night, so I woke Winn and we explored a bit. I still don’t know how Alex knew we were awake, but I mean she’s a prefect, so… But anyway, Winn dared me and I stupidly said I’d do it. And then one thing led to another and we were sneaking to the Shrieking Shack. Alex followed us and she was so mad. She yelled at us for weeks after that. And after she’d finally calmed down, she smacked the back of our heads for not inviting her. And after that, it just became our thing. It was just us three, but then Winn told James who told Lucy who told Maggie that we had monthly sleepovers. So…” Kara took a much needed breath before continuing. “What I’m trying to say is would you like to come to the one that’s happening tonight? In the Shrieking Shack with our friends and with me. I’ll be there and we all get snacks and bring games and tell stories and we watch muggle movies and we get to share sleeping bags – not that you have to, but it’s like a rite of passage and it’s really fun and, oh! Rao, I’m rambling again.”

“You had me at ‘I’ll be there’. Of course I’ll come.”

Kara bounced in her seat, and Lena thought she’d never looked more adorable, so relaxed and full of life. She knew she should be concerned at how fast she’d fallen, but right now – with Kara smiling at her as though she’d given her the world – she couldn’t find it in her to care.

* * *

"Would you stop fussing already? She said she’d be here, so she will be."

Alex's voice sounded far away as Kara sat there, bouncing her leg. She heard her sister’s groan, and a moment later a hand stopped her, forcefully holding her leg still as Alex spoke again.

"Kara, you're making the room shake."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Alex softened. “It’s okay. I know you’re nervous, but it’s just a sleepover. We’ve done this before. Tonight is no different.”

“Lena’s never come to one of our sleepovers, though. What if she hates it?”

“Trust me, she won’t hate it.”

“How do you know?”

Alex gave her a pointed look, shaking her head at how oblivious her sister was being. “Because you’re here, you idiot! Lena looks at you like you can touch the stars.”

Kara smiled a little at that, not sure she fully believed her; but the shaking in her leg had stopped. Alex wrapped an arm around her, and for a while Kara let herself relax into her sister’s embrace. That is, until they heard footsteps approaching. She leaped up and excitedly hurried over, ready to greet the Slytherin – only to be met by Lucy, Winn, James, and Mon-El. Her face fell, shoulders slumping as she tried to hide her disappointment. She knew she’d failed, though, when she heard Alex’s poorly disguised laughter. 

“Don’t act too happy to see us, babe,” Lucy smirked, pressing a hand to her chest in mock offence.

Kara grimaced, doing her best to slap on a smile. “Of course I’m happy to see you guys! I was just expecting…” she trailed off, fidgeting with her hands.

“Ahhh. Upset your girlfriend isn’t here yet?” Winn teased, and Kara could only offer a shrug as she slumped back into her seat beside Alex.

The others all flopped down, getting comfy as Kara sulked. Her eyes briefly drifted to where Mon-El and Winn sat, and the way Mon-El smiled at her only made her feel worse. He looked all too smug seeing her misery, and she grumbled as much into Alex’s ear.

With each minute that passed, Kara got more and more anxious. Not even the cluster of snacks could make her smile as she sat dejectedly gnawing on a liquorice wand. Chatter buzzed around her, but Kara's eyes stayed locked on the doorway. 

"Some girlfriend. She can't even be bothered to show up."

Kara's fist clenched as her gaze cut to Mon-El. The bite in her tone was evident and the tension only increased as she glared. "Lena _is_ coming, and  _she_  was actually invited - unlike someone."

"Wow! That was really uncalled for, Kara."

"No. What's uncalled for is you constantly throwing dirty looks at my girlfriend. What is uncalled for is you harassing me and badgering me about dating you – even though I’ve told you many times I’m not interested. I don’t appreciate your snide comments about my girlfriend. Lena is wonderful! She’s smart and kind, and everything good in the world. So just shut the fuck up about her!” Kara was shaking, her expression violent as she stood.

Silence followed her words, several pairs of wide eyes on her. Winn’s mouth fell open and Alex looked gobsmacked. Mon-El’s expression was one of confusion as he looked around as though to make sure he wasn’t the only one to have heard her. Lucy and James, on the other hand, were muffling their laughter with their hands. Everything was silent, and as Kara went to sit back down, she saw two figures standing in the doorway.

Maggie’s grin was almost too wide for her face, dimples showing as she beamed, her eyes shining with unspoken pride. And next to her stood Lena. Lena’s face was almost as red as Kara’s – but her eyes were darker than Kara had ever seen and she was biting her lip so hard Kara feared she might draw blood.

It was Maggie who finally broke the silence. “Looks like we arrived at the perfect time.” She smirked.

Kara let out a relieved sigh, shaking her head and practically skipping over to greet the pair. She let her eyes roam over Lena’s perfect form, taking in every part of her. Lena was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a well-worn Holyhead Harpies t-shirt. Her silky raven hair was down, a welcome change from the perfect buns she usually styled. Kara noticed Lena wasn’t wearing any makeup, and her heels had been traded for a beaten-up pair of chucks. She swooned at how casual Lena looked.

"Lena!"

Kara took no notice of the fact that Lena had brought enough snacks and drinks to feed everyone for a week. Instead, she wrapped her arms around the Luthor and swept her off her feet, hugging her tightly as she spun them both around. Lena gasped, but her shock was immediately replaced by a soft laugh and a bright smile.

“Where’s my hug, Little Danvers?”

Kara rolled her eyes, but gently set Lena back on the ground, releasing her with a pout before moving to embrace her other friend – somewhat awkwardly, given the array of treats in the Ravenclaw’s arms. She pulled back after a moment, and Maggie chuckled before heading over to the group and leaving the two alone.

Kara smiled, stepping closer to pluck the items from Lena’s hand, carrying them with ease. Lena flashed her a grateful smile, and it was quiet for a moment as Kara leaned in, her voice barely louder than a whisper. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough. Thank you for defending me. Though it isn’t necessary, I do appreciate it.”

“Of course it’s necessary! You are a wonderful person, Lena, and you deserve someone who will be there for you, always.”

Lena didn’t respond, but Kara could see a ghost of a smile on her face. It was enough. Kara held out her free hand, smiling when Lena accepted, interlocking their fingers and letting Kara guide her to the group. They were met with a chorus of “Hey Lena” and a grunt from Mon-El.

“If you keep bringing that many snacks, you will always be welcome to join us!” Winn grinned, snatching up a large box of Bertie Bots and a bottle of butterbeer from Kara’s hands before slouching back in his seat.

Lena smiled at him, doing a mock salute before letting Kara pull her along to a large armchair beside Alex’s. Kara let go of her hand and sat down, scooting over to make room for Lena. The seat was spacious, but Lena knew she needed to be closer to Kara – so instead, she settled down on Kara’s lap, letting her legs drape over Kara’s as she wrapped an arm around the blonde’s neck. She expected Kara’s reaction, smiling as Kara flushed and ducked her head as a shy smile appeared on her lips.

“Is this okay, Darling?”

Kara nodded, wrapping an arm around Lena’s waist and bring them closer still. “It’s perfect.”

“You’re both so adorable,” Lucy said, throwing a piece of candy at them. “It’s gross.”

The others chuckled in agreement, the ice broken as they started to discuss games.

* * *

"Alright, enough! These muggle games are awful!" Alex complained, tossing the Monopoly board aside as Lena sported a victorious smile.

"You're only saying that because you suck at them," Kara quipped, turning to stage whisper to Lena, "She does this every time, and then always asks for a rematch with magical games."

"Stop bullshitting about me to your girlfriend!"

"Language."

"Oh, please! We all heard your language earlier, Kara. You don’t get to say anything now."

Alex turns to smile at Maggie, before sticking her tongue out and pulling a face at Kara, who returned with one of her own. The moment was short-lived when Lena whispered something under her breath, causing her and Kara to break out laughing.

"You're so bad!" Kara giggled.

Lena nodded affirmation, leaning over to place a kiss on Kara’s cheek.

“Can we play a game that doesn’t involve counters or something sharp, at least?” Winn chipped in. “I don’t trust Alex after last time!” He rubbed his shoulder, clearly remembering how Alex had thrown chess pieces at him earlier.

“How about Truth or Dare?” Mon-El suggested. When no one protested, he took it as a win. Kara could feel his gaze on her and Lena, but she shrugged it off, hoping he’d remember her warning from earlier.

They all rearranged the room, forming a circle and removing food from the table. Alex moved a bottle to the centre.

“I am so not drunk enough for this,” the Gryffindor mumbled. She retrieved a bottle from the side and took a long sip, protesting when Maggie leaned over and plucked it from her grasp.

“You’ve got to share, Danvers.”

“Firewhisky?! You brought firewhisky? Alex, no!”

“Don’t be a baby, Kara. Besides, you had more than one sip last time and survived.”

Kara didn’t argue, but her mouth curved into a frown. Alex sighed, ignoring her, and leaned over Kara to offer Lena a sip. They were all surprised when Lena swigged like a champion, licking her lips as the alcohol rolled down her throat.

Kara watched in disbelief as Lena smirked at her and made a show of taking an extra gulp before handing the bottle to Lucy. She shot James a pleading look, thankful when he nodded and moved the night forward.

“Alright, let’s do this. I’ll spin first.”

They all watched in anticipation as the bottle spun quickly, slowing and finally stopping with the top pointing to Kara. She adjusted her glasses, her face flushing. Lena shifted beside her, and she felt warm breath on her neck.

“Kara, truth or dare?”

“Bet you a galleon she goes for truth,” Alex whispered to Maggie. The Ravenclaw shook her head before whispering back, “You’re on!” The two leaned forward as Kara deliberated.

“ _Kara_ ,” Winn whined her name, and she stuttered out a response.

“Umm… I’ll go with truth.” She bit her lip, hoping James would choose to go easy on her, completely missing how Alex sniggered and pocketed a galleon from a chuckling Maggie.

“Have you ever fallen asleep in Professor Binn’s class?”

He received several groans, but Kara smiled, chuckling as the others rolled their eyes and scoffed.

“I did… once. He was talking about the history of history, and I just closed my eyes for a moment. But then I was snoring, and -” She was lost to a fit of giggles, finding the whole situation incredibly hilarious while the others just smiled and nodded along. She caught Lena’s eye, pleased to see an amused smirk on her lips.

“That was so vanilla! I’m spinning!” Winn leaned forward and clumsily spun the bottle. He grinned evilly as the next victim raised a challenging eyebrow. “Truth or dare, Danvers?”

“Dare,” Alex answered without hesitation. The others all watched in anticipation as Winn rubbed his hands together.

“Okay. I dare you to…”

....

Kara had finally given in, clutching the bottle of firewhiskey as she anxiously awaited the next question. So far she’d been mostly successful in not being landed on, but had found it very amusing to witness the others suffering. Alex had been forced to switch shirts with Mon-El, James and Winn had shared a kiss, Maggie had used a spell to give James a Mohawk, Lucy had to kiss down Mon-El’s neck… And then came the truths. She found out far too much information about a rendezvous with Winn and his ex-girlfriend Siobhan in a second-floor bathroom, found out just how many people Mon-El had slept with, and that Maggie’s favourite class was Defence Against the Dark Arts. So far, the questions had been rather tame – except those in the battle between Alex and Winn. But now the others seemed to be upping their games, too.

“Okay, L. What’s it going to be? Truth or dare?” Maggie asked.

“Somehow, I don’t trust you with dares. Truth.”

Maggie grinned as she spoke. “Have you ever had a sex dream about Kara?”

“Ew! Sawyer, that’s my sister you’re talking about! I don’t want to hear about this!”

“Don’t be such a prude, Danvers.”

Lena gave Kara a cautious glance, trying to gauge her reaction. The Hufflepuff was beetroot red.

“Don’t be a wimp, Luthor. Just answer the question.”

Lena ignored the bait, focusing on Kara as she asked, “Kara will it make you uncomfortable if I answer?” When Kara shook her head, she nodded, turning back to face Maggie with a confident smile. “Yes, I have.”

Alex wretched and Maggie grinned triumphantly. Lena, though, didn’t pay attention to anyone but the bright red blonde sitting beside her, biting her lip as she waited for a look of disgust to appear on her face. But then Kara looked at her lips, and she had to remind herself they were in public and that they were only fake-dating; despite all that, she didn’t miss the desire in Kara’s eyes.

“I think it’s my turn now.” Mon-El’s voice broke the moment, and Lena held back a growl. She’d never wanted to kill anyone quite so much as in that moment.

He spun the bottle, and it landed on Kara. His eyebrows wiggled suggestively and Lena’s jaw clenched as she not-so-subtly moved closer to the girl, resting a hand on Kara’s knee.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Lucy cut in, flashing Kara a stern look. “You have picked truth the last three rounds. You have to do a dare.”

Kara started to protest, but was met with expectant eyes and folded arms. Sighing, she relented. “Ugh! Fine. I guess I pick dare, then.”

“Excellent! Alright, I dare you to give your _girlfriend_ a lap dance.”

Kara froze, gulping as Mon-El grinned in an almost predatory way.

“I don’t think-“

“What’s the problem? Unless it makes you feel uncomfortable being close with your girlfriend…?”

She could hear the clear challenge in his voice, and hated how smug he looked – as though he was waiting to see her fail. Her hands trembled, but she wouldn’t let him win. Instead, she tuned him out and focused entirely on Lena.

It was Lena who spoke first, though, her voice full of concern and empathy. “You don’t have to do this, Kara.”

“I really don’t want to see my sister giving someone a lap dance,” Alex added.

“Well, then don’t look,” came Mon-El’s retort.

Alex’s jaw dropped, but she didn’t fire back. She could see the steel determination shining in Kara’s eyes. She’d seen that look before, and knew Kara wouldn’t back down. She sighed, throwing her hands up before heading for the door. “Fine, but I’m not being traumatized.”

Kara stood up as soon as she was gone, puffing out her chest as the others moved back to watch. She heard Winn whisper a “holy shit”, but she was staring at Lena – and only Lena.

“Are you sure?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded, removing her glasses and tousling her hair before stalking over. There was a moment of silence, and then someone started humming a beat for her. And then Kara had nothing left to lose. She threw a confident glare Mon-El’s way, and then straddled Lena, facing her as she started moving her hips in slow circles. She was shaky at first, and could feel how tense Lena was beneath her. But then she heard a slow intake of breath, and something inside her snapped. Lena’s hands stayed firmly at her sides, but Kara let her own wander, every time looking up to make sure Lena was okay. She ran her lips slowly down Lena’s neck and then Lena grasped her as Kara ran a hand through her own hair and pressed closer. Lena’s hands gripped her waist, and Kara cupped her chin as their lips met.

This kiss was so different from the others; it was everything. Kara stopped moving, only ducking her head to recapture Lena’s lips and press her back against the chair. Lena bit her lip and Kara parted hers in response. It was only when she felt Lena moan against her that she remembered where they were and practically flew back.

Everyone looked pretty much shell-shocked and Mon-El looked rather pissed off that his plan hadn’t worked. Lena’s hair was messy and Kara’s shirt had ridden up her back. The only sound in the room was the sound of their panting. Kara stood up somewhat shakily, her fists trembling as she glared at Mon-El. Brushing past him, she stalked out.

* * *

Lena found Kara curled up in the stairwell. It had been a while since the dance, and as soon as Alex had found out how upset Kara was, all hell had broken loose. Mon-El was practically hexed out of the shack, and Alex had told Lena to go find Kara. But she hadn’t had to look far. Here the girl was, sitting in the stairwell and hugging her knees to her chest as she slumped against the banister.

"Hey."

Kara didn't respond, but she shifted slightly so Lena could sit beside her. The tension was thick between them as Lena took a seat.

"Alex kicked him out. You can come back whenever you're ready."

Still, Kara said nothing.

Lena felt even worse. She could see how badly Kara was feeling, and she wanted more than anything to take her pain away. “Kara, would you please look at me? I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“How can I be okay? After what I did in there, I– we-”

“Let’s just forget it ever happened, alright? Bore-El was wrong, and he shouldn’t have made you feel like you had to do that. You didn’t actually like it, that’s fine. I get it, Kara. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not! Damn it, Lena! I _did_ like it. Alright? I liked it – I mean, I really, really liked it. And I messed everything up. I’m such an idiot.” Kara covered her face with her hands and mumbled incoherent words that sounded like repetitions of “I’m sorry” and “such an idiot”.

“You’re not an idiot, Kara.”

Kara just grumbled into her hands.

Sighing, Lena tugged at the girl’s wrists, moving her hands away from her face. Tucking a strand of blonde hair behind Kara’s ear, she said, “It’s okay if you liked it.”

“Is it? Because I’m so scared, Lena. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me. I promise you, Kara, I’m not going anywhere. No matter what idiot douchebags try. Alright?” She leaned in and their lips met. The kiss was so soft and brief, but Lena could feel Kara trembling against her. When she pulled back, Kara gave her a wide-eyed look and she felt as though there was something unspoken there.

“Lena, I-“

“No. It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. Just take my hand and let’s go back in there and have some fun.”

Kara nodded. When they’d both stood up, she leaned in, placing a soft kiss to Lena’s cheek. She wiped her eyes, and then headed back to the room with the confidence Lena knew and loved.

....

They were the last two to fall asleep. Everyone had gotten into their pyjamas an hour earlier, and one by one they had all dozed off. Lucy was lying flopped against James, who was sprawled out on one of the couches. Winn was snoring on the floor while Maggie and Alex dozed in their respective sleeping bags. Kara could see Lena was still awake, so she crawled over and lay down beside her.

Lena turned to face her, and neither knew who made the first move; but then they were kissing, so gentle yet passionate. Kara pressed into Lena, and bit back a moan when Lena tugged at her hair. Lena’s hands caressed her back while Kara traced the skin along Lena’s forearm.

“Kara.”

Her name was whispered like a song against her own lips, and Kara didn’t want to stop so she leaned in again. Lena smiled into the kiss. Their tender touches softened and then they ever so slowly pulled apart, both of their lips perfectly swollen and their eyes glazed over as they stared at one another. Neither wanted to break the spell. So instead, Lena rolled onto her side, shuffling back so she was curled in Kara’s arms, and pulled the spare sleeping bag over them.

It was uncomfortable on the cold floor, and Kara knew her neck would be sore in the morning. But Lena was warm, and Kara didn’t want to stop holding her; so she moved closer, dropping her head to place a feather-light kiss on Lena’s exposed shoulder. She didn’t allow herself the opportunity to overthink it, and let her eyes close as Lena linked their fingers.

They lay peacefully, their breathing evening out. As Kara started drifting off, the last thing she heard was Lena’s voice whisper something into the dark. And then she fell into a soft slumber, the words playing like a melody in her head as sleep took over.

_“I liked it, too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm is that 2 chapters I see... :P


	8. I could kiss you all day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara hates studying but she doesn't mind studying with Lena, especially not when potstickers and kisses are involved. Literally just fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise 2 chapters at once!
> 
> That's right the rating has changed. I feel as though the more I write the more it is leaning into M territory and I'm trying to update all stories equally. Now that my assignments are mostly out of the way I have more time to spend on updates so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing @song of LoN

Kara hated studying with a passion. It was boring and took forever and required her to sit still; but when Lena had asked her to study, she had jumped at the chance. It didn’t help that Lena had kissed her senseless beforehand and then asked when she was still recovering. Alex and Winn had teased her about how whipped she apparently was, and it only made matters worse when Lena had smirked along with them.

Still, as they sat in a secluded corner of the library, Kara couldn’t help but be distracted. Lena sat there, holding a book in one hand as she furiously scribbled with her quill; she was obviously in her element, but Kara was definitely not. She had tried to concentrate, rifling through one of her potions textbooks to finish – or rather start – her essay; but then Lena had run her hand through her hair, pushing it to one side and exposing her neck. And Kara had found her eyes roaming, her thoughts drifting to images of what she’d like to do to Lena against the desk. Her mind replayed the thought of running her lips along Lena’s jawline and trailing soft kisses down her neck as Lena writhed beneath her, moaning and- _Kara, focus!_

She managed to write all of two sentences before getting bored. And then she was shifting for the tenth time in the past hour, moving from her position on the edge of the chair and curling up with her legs tucked under her. She leaned on the desk with one elbow as she flipped through the pages, mindlessly tapping her quill against the desk.

After a minute or so, a hand settled over hers. Looking up, she met Lena’s gaze. The Slytherin didn’t say anything, only gave Kara a long, pointed look before turning her attention back to her work.

Kara sighed, her tapping stopped; but now her attention was stuck on the fact that Lena’s hand was dangerously close to her own. If she had been feeling more confident, she might have moved to hold that hand; but today was not one of those days, and Kara found herself again questioning how Lena had the ability to make her both confident and extremely nervous simultaneously. Picking up her quill again, she turned her attention back to the parchment, completely oblivious to the disappointed frown that appeared on Lena’s lips.

The next time Lena stopped her work, Kara had started to hum. Kara had shifted five times already and – though her quill had been moving diligently – she wasn’t all too sure what she’d written; but she was pretty sure her professor might not approve of comparing Draught of Living Peace to the soft green flecks in Lena’s eyes. The Hufflepuff had suppressed a giggle, thinking of a few Muggle songs Winn had shown her over the summer. The lyrics she remembered immediately made her think of Lena, and – without realizing – she had started to hum along.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they’re not shining_

“Kara, you’re doing it again.”

“Huh?” Kara looked up, confused as she heard Lena give a frustrated sigh.

“You’ve been humming for the past five minutes.”

Kara mumbled an apology, quickly turning away to avoid seeing the look of irritation she knew would be on Lena’s face.

Lena studied the girl for a long moment. She could tell something was bothering Kara, but decided not to push. Turning away, she continued her work.

....

An origami crane flew over her head, but Lena ignored it. She was too focused on her work, knowing she could get it done without distraction; but then the crane landed beside her. Her eyes darted to it for a brief moment, but reconsidered after seeing how little she had left to do – on this piece of homework, at least.

A minute passed, and then another paper bird fluttered around beside her, hovering closer before falling gracefully into her textbook. She could hear Kara’s not-so-subtle giggle, but decided to ignore it. She bit back a smile as Kara folded her arms, the familiar crinkle appearing between her eyebrows and her cheeks puffing out as she huffed. Lena grinned, hidden behind her hand as she secretly watched Kara wave her wand in a downward spiral, pointing at yet another small bit of parchment. Still, she feigned ignorance and forced herself to look away as Kara moved her wand again. The newly formed crane whizzed over to Lena – except this time it seemed to follow her. When she moved her head to the side, the crane followed. When she brought the textbook closer, Kara moved her wand and made the crane fly directly into the side of Lena’s head. Lena chuckled as Kara gasped, the Hufflepuff immediately dropping her wand and trying to look as innocent as possible – which only made her look guiltier as Lena fixed her with a mock glare.

“If you wanted my attention, you could have asked, Darling. No need to hurl objects at me.”

Kara scoffed, shaking her head at Lena’s quip.

“I made three cranes and charmed them, and yet you still ignored me!”

“I was doing homework, Kara – something you should have been doing,” Lena chastised gently, pointing a finger at the blonde.

“Hey! I did some homework! Just because I’m not as much of a nerd as you…” Kara fired back defensively, her tone lacking any real malice.

“I don’t think doodling pictures, making paper cranes soar, and distracting me really counts as doing your homework, Kara.”

Though Lena’s tone was light, Kara found herself pouting as her insecurities came right back to the surface of her mind.

“Well if I’m so much of a distraction, maybe I should just leave.” She started packing her belongings, furiously shoving books into her bag and jamming her quill in there as quickly as possible; but her hand slipped, resulting in her ink pot spilling. Her fists clenched. Normally, she would just clean it up; but right now she just needed to leave. She’d make it up to Madam Pince at a later date. But just as she got up, a warm hand wrapped around her wrist.

“Don’t leave.”

Kara sighed, ready to protest, but Lena beat her to it, her voice so much softer than usual as she pleaded.

“Please don’t go. I didn’t mean to upset you, Kara. I’m sorry. Please, I want you to stay.”

Kara glanced up, seeing how vulnerable Lena looked, and her shoulders deflated. She didn’t have to think about it, shrugging her bag off and letting Lena pull her into a tight embrace. Her arms wrapped around Lena and she buried her face in those soft tresses, smiling when she smelled the sweet apple scent of Lena’s shampoo. Kara felt the Slytherin relax, and she did the same as Lena placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Lena’s cardigan scratched against Kara’s arm, but Kara didn’t care; she couldn’t help but smile when Lena stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, and brought their lips together. Kara was so used to Lena and her magically charmed heels that she had forgotten Lena was actually two inches shorter than her, and it made Kara feel happy having Lena lean up to kiss her. Suddenly, the image of Kara giving Lena a piggyback ride filled her mind, and Kara smiled widely, breaking the kiss.

“I take it your smile means I’m forgiven.”

It wasn’t quite a question, but Kara could hear the nerves Lena tried to hide.

“There’s nothing to forgive, Lee. I overreacted. You weren’t wrong; I guess I was being pretty annoying. Sorry for distracting you.”

Lena waved her hand dismissively, her other hand running down Kara’s arm before brushing her fingers against Kara’s. She smiled softly. “I don’t mind the distraction. I could use a break.”

“You fibber! If I wasn’t here, you’d be working yourself into dust. You can’t fool me!”

Lena dropped Kara’s hand to clutch her chest dramatically, making both of them laugh.

“I had to try. I am a Luthor, after all.”

Kara shook her head, rolling her eyes as Lena playfully stuck her tongue out. She let out a chuckle as Kara shoved her, sliding back into her chair and watching as Kara did the same.

* * *

 

“Come on. Stop whining and answer the question.”

Kara folded her arms, her chin jutting out defiantly.

“All you have to do is answer the question correctly, and then you get your prize.”

More silence followed, so Lena continued.

“I guess you don’t want your treat. Okay. More for me, then.”

Kara cried out as Lena lifted the potsticker to her lips and took a bite of the golden-brown snack. The way Lena crunched the treat and licked her lips was sinful, and Kara didn’t know if she was more jealous of Lena or the potsticker. Lena wore that evil smile as she took another bite, moaning as Kara pouted. Kara went to snatch one from the box, but Lena slapped her hand away and moved the box even further from her reach.

“ _Lena_ ,” Kara whined her name and watched in despair as Lena finished her last bite with an all-too-smug smile.

“That was delicious. Such a shame you didn’t get to enjoy it with me.”

“You’re mean to me!”

Lena hummed in agreement, enjoying how easily she could make Kara whine and huff. Getting to see that adorable pout was becoming her daily mission.

“I don’t know why I agreed to this. So far, you’ve eaten three potstickers and I haven’t even gotten one. That isn’t fair!”

“You can have one as soon as you tell me the correct ingredients to the potion.”

“You know potions is my worst subject! Why can’t I test you instead?”

“I already know the potions. And like you said, it’s your worst subject.”

Kara grumbled some more before throwing her hands up in defeat. “Ugh! Damn it, fine! Ask me your stupid questions.”

“Such terrible language, Miss Danvers!” Lena received a glare in response, which only made her smile more. “Tell me the ingredients for a pepper-up potion.”

“Um…” Kara adjusted her glasses, fidgeting with her hands as she thought about it. Her tongue poked out in concentration as Lena gave her an encouraging smile.

“Okay, so there’s some crushed bicorn horn.”

“Correct. Do you remember how many pinches?”

Kara worried her lip for a moment. “I think it’s two.” She sounded unsure, but Lena’s smile filled her with pride. She was right.

“Yes! Okay, so two pinches of crushed bicorn horn, one mandrake root, and three… three sprigs of English thyme.”

“That’s three of five. Do you remember the other two?”

Kara hesitated, her smile slowly fading.

Lena leaned forward, moving closer as she tried to stop the smile from leaving Kara’s beautiful face. “I know you can remember, Kara. Just take a breath. I believe in you.”

Kara nodded, breathing as she wracked her brain, thinking back a few hours to when she’d written it down. She had doodled the ingredients in her notes book. Opening her eyes, she smiled. “Five drops of salamander blood and four fire seeds.” She fiddled with her hands in anticipation.

Lena checked the textbook and then handed Kara a potsticker. Kara snatched it up, her eyes shining gleefully as she ate it in two bites.

“Next question!”

....

“That was the last one.”

“Yay! So no more studying!” Kara closed the book before Lena could protest, and – despite her need to continue learning – Lena relented, accepting that Kara was done for the day.

“Fine, but we’re coming back tomorrow during our free period,” she reasoned.

“Only if there’s potstickers.”

“If you agree, I may throw in some donuts, too.”

Kara considered for all of a second before nodding. “Deal! Though I don’t think Madam Pince will approve…”

“We can study in the courtyard, then. So long as you don’t get distracted by the butterflies again.”

“They’re just so pretty!”

Lena laughed, knowing she’d regret agreeing to it. But she had learned very early on that saying no to an excited Kara was something she couldn’t do. “You are a dork, Kara Zor-El!”

Kara playfully shoved her, pouting as Lena laughed again. “Stop calling me that! I’m going to kill Alex for telling you that story.”

Lena smiled as Kara held out her hand and helped her up. She let her hand rest in Kara’s as they left the library together. She couldn’t help but think how natural this all felt. Once again, the urge to tease Kara crept up on her.

“I don’t know why you’re embarrassed, Miss Zor-El. You know I find you adorable.”

“Shut up!” Kara glowered, nearly succeeding in hiding her grin.

Lena just couldn’t resist. Turning to face Kara, she stepped into her space, their lips a breath apart as she spoke. “Why don’t you make me, Kara Zor-El.” Then she pulled back, her hand slipping out of Kara’s. Seeing the thunderous look on Kara’s face, she smirked, turning to sprint down the corridor.

Her laughter was music in Kara’s ears as she gave chase. “Oh, yeah, you’d better run!”

Lena continued laughing as they darted around the empty courtyard, her hair flying into her face as she looked back. She could see Kara racing to keep up, shouting empty threats as Lena called back with teasing remarks.

Kara tossed her bag on the ground as she advanced on Lena. “Keep running, Luthor. I’m coming for you!”

Lena cackled. And then arms wrapped her and they both crashed to the ground, collapsing in a heap. Lena’s laughter was cut off as she hit the ground, the breath momentarily knocked from her lungs. She closed her eyes, content to just listen to Kara’s giggles and feel her warm breath on her neck. Her heart was beating fast, and Kara seemed to notice. “Golly! Lena, are you okay?”

Lena stayed silent, playing dead.

“Lena!”

Hearing the fear in Kara’s voice broke her heart, and she opened her eyes with a quiet chuckle.

Kara’s eyebrows furrowed, her face red as she glared at a smiling Lena.

“You were joking? I was really worried about you! Damn it, Lena. Fuck you, that wasn’t funny!” Kara scrambled off her, already sobbing.

Lena stood up, her eyes widening as she took in the scene before her. Kara stood with her back to the Luthor, her whole body trembling as she cried into her hands. Lena moved closer, starting to reach out; but she rethought the action, holding back and giving Kara some space. She waited until Kara’s cries started to ease, eventually fading to mere sniffles.

“Kara.” Lena hesitantly reached out, placing a light hand on Kara’s shoulder. She could feel Kara trembling under her touch, and she almost withdrew. But then Kara turned and launched herself into Lena’s arms.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you. It’s okay.” Lena secured Kara in her arms as she whispered the words into the girl’s ear. She ran her hands up and down Kara’s back, tracing constellation patterns as Kara’s breathing started to even out again. When Kara finally pulled back, Lena saw how red Kara’s eyes were and how broken she looked.

“Y-y-you- you can’t do that to me.” Kara’s voice was stilted, sounding so small and broken. It took everything Lena had to not break down herself.

“I won’t do it again, Kara. I’m sorry.”

Kara nodded, and Lena leaned in to place a soft kiss to her cheek. Kara leaned into the touch, tilting her head so Lena’s lips brushed against her own. Kara’s lips barely moved, but she tilted her head more and Lena placed kiss after kiss on waiting lips. When they pulled back, Lena pressed her forehead gently against Kara’s. She led them to a bench, keeping hold of Kara’s hand and squeezing softly as Kara took several deep breaths.

“Do you want to talk about it? You don’t have to. But if you do want to, I’m here for you.”

“I never talk about it – not even with Alex.” Kara looked down at their hands, watching as Lena traced her thumb over Kara’s palm in soothing circles.

“That’s okay.” Lena smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. “We don’t have to talk about it. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“I want to tell you. It just… it hurts.”

“Take as much time as you need, Darling. We have an hour or so before we need to head to our common rooms, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Kara nodded again, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She didn’t speak again for more than ten minutes. When she did, her eyes were still closed but her voice was steadier.

“Before I was adopted by the Danvers, I had a good family. I was born Kara Zor-El, and when I turned four years old I was trained by my cousin Kal-El – or Clark, as you would know him – in magical combat and science. My parents were Alura and Zor-El, and they loved me very much. My mother and father were part of the magic council at the Ministry of Magic; they were the leaders of the magical governing body, and I used to go with them and watch them work. When I was ten years old, there was an attack at the Ministry. My father died protecting my mother and me from a death eater. We tried to escape, but we were outnumbered. I was so scared, Lena. I just stood there. My mother kept telling me to run, but couldn’t… And my mother… She-she got hit coming back for me. I thought she was okay, and then… I… She… She died in my arms, and I didn’t even get to say goodbye.”

Lena held Kara tighter, closing the space between them.

“Clark was the one who brought me to live with the Danvers. For over a year after I moved in with then, I couldn’t control my magic; everything set me off. So Jeremiah – Alex’s father – made me these glasses. They have a special charm on them to help ease anxiety. When I wear them, I feel calmer; and when I get overwhelmed, adjusting them helps me calm down. After they – afterwards, I used the name Zor-El as a way to always have a piece of them with me.” Kara wiped her tears away as she continued. “I miss them so much and it’s been so long. But every time I think about someone I love getting hurt like that, I just… I lose it. That’s why I got so upset at the Quidditch match, and why I attacked that guy who bumped into you outside the classroom. I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t lose me, Kara. I’m here and I won’t go anywhere unless you want me to. Does it upset you when I call you Kara Zor-El?”

Kara shook her head. “It makes me feel connected to them. I like that you know a piece of who I am… It reminds me of home.”

“Thank you for telling me. I know it can’t have been easy for you to open up like that.”

“See, that’s the thing. It’s normally hard for me to talk to anyone – even Alex. But you… You make me feel comfortable. You make me want to be more open and giving, and I feel free. You make me feel as though I’m flying.”

Kara kissed her in the darkness as the moon slowly rose in the sky, the moment so full of emotion. It was the kind of kiss that could crack a person open, and Lena felt everything and nothing all at once. She kissed back with the same gentleness, her own emotions coming to the surface. For once, Lena felt open too. It didn’t scare her as much as it once had. Here, kissing Kara in the moonlight, she felt safe.


	9. Revenge is bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets an unexpected partner in crime whilst Maggie tries to hide their shenanigans from a curious Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in updates - life gets in the way and I had to sort out beta'ing and then I totally spaced on whether or not it had been and I got insecure but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, thank you so much for your patience and I hope you like it!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful @song of LoN

Lena loved the castle it was always such a mixture of booming noise and a peaceful quiet hum, nothing like the Luthor Manor and the more she thought about going back over the holidays the more she dreaded returning to that deafening silence. It was a week until Christmas break and Lena had yet to hear from Lillian and despite how much she enjoyed the distance she was getting somewhat concerned. She briefly wondered whether Kara had plans for Christmas but pushed the thought out of her mind, she highly doubted that Kara would want to spend the holiday with her, she had her own plans surely.

She was brought out of her own thoughts as a familiar figure sat down beside her. Her eyeline drifted, brows arching up as beside her was not the Danvers' that she had been expecting, eyes locking on to the older Danvers Sister; Alex who was surprisingly smiling back at her. 

"Alex, what can I do for you?"

Alex didn't say anything but within seconds Lena felt herself wrapped in her arms and locked in a tight embrace. Lena noted that Alex's body was not as warm as Kara's and her embrace though confident lacked the familiarity of Kara's touch. Lena's body stiffened and then Alex was pulling back with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say thank you."

"You're welcome?" Lena laughed unsurely, tilting her head which mirrored the way that Kara would cock her head in a questioning way when she didn't quite understand something. Lena loved when she'd do that it reminded her of a curious puppy. A fond smile involuntarily forming on her lips when she thought about the Hufflepuff. 

"That is why I'm thanking you," Alex gestures to Lena's face and Lena can't help but laugh.

"Though I'm sure my face is enough to be thankful for I'm assuming that isn't what you're referring to. Care to enlighten me?"

"You light up around my sister, that smile matches Kara's and ever since she got with you she's been smiling a lot more. She is happier than I've ever seen her and that's how I know that I can trust you."

Lena's mouth formed in an o-shape not quite sure what to say in response. Thankfully Alex seemed to sense it and continued. 

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad that Kara found you. I know that she told you about her birth family, after her talk with you she told me she felt as though a weight had been lifted so just thank you for helping her in a way I could never do."

"I didn't do anything really, I just listened to her and held her."

"I am not arguing with you Luthor, you've done a lot more than that and I want to extend the same cutesy."

Alex spoke firmly but there was no malice when she used Lena's surname, no hidden hatred or bitter tone and Lena felt the tension starting to leave her body.

"Honestly there's no need Alex, I haven't done anything special or-"

"- geez you're just as stubborn as Kara is! I wanted to let you know that if you ever need anyone then I'm here. I know you don't need protection but you're my sister's girlfriend and I have your back, alright?"

Lena can feel the tears welling in her eyes as she willed herself to remain calm and collected. A tear managed to drop and she managed a cracked smile. Alex moved a hand up catching Lena's tears as she softly wiped, leaning in to place a tender kiss to Lena's forehead. 

Alex smiled as Lena ducked her head, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"Enough of this mushy shit, I am planning to act out my revenge on Mayo-El for that stunt he pulled at our sleepover and the pranking starts today. I need you to keep Kara away from the Great Hall until at least two o'clock. Be in the courtyard at 2:05, you won't want to miss this trust me."

"You had me at revenge. I have a lot of ideas and almost unlimited knowledge of spells and potions equipped for such an occasion, I'm sure I can rope Maggie or Winn into covering for us if you want a partner in crime." 

An evil grin forms on Alex's face as she spots the daring glint flashing in Lena's eye. 

"I knew I liked you for a reason. Alright here's what we're going to do...."

* * *

"Hey Maggie have you seen Lena today?"

"Yes Kara my day has been going well thank you for asking."

Kara bites her lip smiling sheepishly at the teasing Ravenclaw who was sitting against a snow covered ledge.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. How are you doing Maggie?"

"I'm okay and to answer your question, no I haven't seen her since this morning."

Kara's shoulders slump and she rather gracelessly flops down beside Maggie, forcing a smile to hide her disappointment. She knew that she shouldn't feel bad, Lena couldn't always spend her time with Kara but knowing she'd get to see Lena made the day more enjoyable. 

"Chin up kid, you'll get to see her later."

Kara perked up a little, sitting up to engage with her friend properly.

"Yeah...soooo, do you have any plans for the Christmas break?"

"My aunt and I normally just have a quiet Christmas. What's happening at Chalet Danvers?"

"Jeremiah has gotten the decorations out but he's waiting to decorate the tree until we arrive. Plus Eliza said that I could invite Lena to spend Christmas with us. Do you think she'll say yes? Golly, it would be so much fun to get to spend it with her! She told me that her Mother never really celebrates it. It would be so good if she did come with us, then I could show her the town and we could go sledding down the hill behind my house!"

"That's awesome Little Danvers. I'm sure Lena would love to stay with you guys."

Kara's eyes light up at the thought and Maggie can see practically exploding from the excitement. 

"Oh and Eliza actually wanted me to invite you round, I still have to find Winn, James and Lucy. Apparently Eliza is willing to cook for more than just her two hungry teenagers. You can bring your aunt as well and we can all spend Christmas Day together at our place!"

"I'll have to ask my Aunt but it should be fine. I'll send Hermes with a letter to let you know,"

Kara nods, her bouncing continuing as she rambled on. Her hands flapping around in excited flourishes.

"Oo-kay, I'll make sure to get those treats he likes especially! It's going to be so good, I can't wait. I love Christmas, getting all the presents and having snowball fights. Ice-skating and carol singing. Do you think Lena has ever seen any Christmas movies? I should totally get her a sweater, Alex pretends to hate the one I made for her but I see her sneaking it into her case and she always wears it! I FORGOT THE COCOA! Everyone loves Cocoa and Eliza makes the best cocoa, she always gives me extra marshmallows and it's so chocolatey and yummy. You'll love it Maggie and we play so many games, Winn basically lives with us during the holidays and he brings muggle games and we all play Mario Karts, I'm raining champion and we bake cookies and make gingerbread houses. We each get our own stocking, Eliza has them patterned and our names are stitched in them. Oh, I should ask her to help me make one for Lena!"

Once Kara has finished Maggie is a little concerned at the lack of breaths Kara took but it's hard to stay worried when Kara is beaming that smile reserved only for Lena, smiling so widely that Maggie fears her face may break. 

"You only smile like that when she's around."

"Huh?"

"Your smile, you smiles so much more when she's around or when you think about her."

Kara ducks her head bashfully. 

"It's hard not to, there are butterflies fluttering whenever she's around me and I just- she makes me feel so much happier. I don't know how to describe it."

Maggie nods her head in understanding. 

"I think you described it perfectly. You two get one another, I'm glad Lena deserves to be happy." 

"She deserves the world."

Maggie smiles again and ever so carefully glances at her watch, an action that we lost on Kara as she was too busy sticking her tongue out to catch some snowflakes. _Not time yet_ , Maggie thinks to herself knowing she needed to give the other two more time.

.... 

"You're truly evil!"

Lena shrugs as Alex laughs again, looking over her shoulder to check if the cost was clear. After deciding they were safe the pair walked round the corner breaking into a sprint when they heard footsteps approaching. Alex grabs Lena's arm and shoves her into an empty classroom as they cup their mouths trying to stop their laughter. 

It's a few more minutes of laughing into their hands before they're sure no one is coming.

"This is going to be the best part yet,"

Lena nods as she grins, teasing the Gryffindor.

"You know Kara is going to kill you, right?"

"You're going down too Luthor!" Alex points at her in a jokey accusing way. Narrowing her eyes playfully when Lena shakes her head.

"Then she wouldn't be able to get her kisses."

Alex makes a wretching noise and gives Lena another light shove before refocusing on their plan. Looking down at her watch with a smirk.

"And part three has officially commenced! Get ready."

Lena is already by the door, holding her thumb up in signal. Both preparing for what's coming with sly smiles. 

....

Kara was getting impatient and Maggie was trying her best but it was nearing 2 o'clock and still no word from Alex or Lena. 

"Maybe I should go and look for Lena," 

Kara had already brought it up twice already but she was shifting and playing with the hem of her sleeve - a telltale sign that she was starting to get anxious.

"uhhh....maybe you shouldn't,"

Kara's gaze cut to Maggie's, her eyes narrowed as she frowned at the girl.

"Why not?!" Her words came out a lot harsher than she meant them to, her gaze softening ever so slightly as Maggie stuttered.

"I just mean that-"

"-that what? Why shouldn't I look for my girlfriend? What aren't you telling me?!" Her finger is practically jabbing Maggie's chest, the volume of her tone increasing with each word.

"Woah, calm down. I just meant that Lena is probably busy, that's all."

"Oh."

Maggie nods her head, watching as Kara deflates once more slumping against the bench. It's quiet for a few moments before Kara speaks again, ducking her head as a blush tints her cheeks.

"Maggie, have you ever been in love?"

“I don’t know, maybe? Love is different for everyone. I think there are relationships I’ve been in where I have loved the person definitely.”

“Well how did you know when you loved someone? How did you know when to tell them?”

Maggie studied the younger girl for a moment.

“When the time is right you’ll know. Do you think you’re ready to say it to Lena?”

Kara worries her lip, shifting slightly as she shrugs.

“I don’t- maybe…It’s a bit more complicated than that. We still have feelings to figure out,”

“Feelings huh?” Maggie teases with a waggle of her eyebrows. “would these happen to be feelings unsuitable to talk about around you sister?”

“What does that even mean?!” Kara tilts her head, brows scrunching up as her nose wrinkles in confusion.

Maggie grins, the smile turning smug when realisation starts to sink in and Kara’s face flushes a deeper shade of pink.

“Wh- no I. That’s not, I mean of course but I don’t even. There are no feelings. Like that. At all. None whatsoever. How could you. I don’t.”

Kara lets out a high-pitched squeak and proceeds to bury her face in her hands, mumbling incoherent words as Maggie bites back a laugh.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed Kara, it’s natural to want to have urges all those hormones raging about.”

Kara practically whines into her hands, refusing to even look at her friend.

“I'm sorry I embarrassed you kid, we can stop talking about it." Maggie tries, nudging Kara's shoulder lightly, smiling as the Hufflepuff looks up with a hesitant smile. 

Kara starts to respond but a loud squeal cuts her off. Maggie's eyes widen and she starts to draw Kara back into conversation but it's too late, another squeal this time louder and Kara is jumping up, looking around with a curious expression on her face.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a pig." 

"A pig, really Kara?! I think you need some more sleep." 

Maggie's attempt to laugh it off is immediately met with a cutting glare as Kara rounds on her. 

"Does this have something to do with where Lena is?"

"No..."

"What about Alex?"

"No, Kara I'm sure it's nothing."

"Oh really? Well I guess you wouldn't mind if I went to investigate."

Before Maggie can respond Kara is practically sprinting inside with a cheeky grin with Maggie chasing after her.

"Damn it! stop!"

She runs smack bang into the back of Kara as she stands in the doorway to the Great Hall jaw almost to the floor as they both take in the spectacle infront of them

* * *

Lena lounges beside Alex as they watch their plan unravel. Alex is blocking her hand from view as she moves her wand - deciding to use wordless magic to keep eyes off of them but she can't keep the grin off of her face.

Given how close to the holidays it is there aren't as many students around so the houses tend to sit together during meal times. Everything had been peacefully quiet but then Mon-El had shown up and Lena had managed to sneak across the hall to sit with Alex. 

"Are you ready?"

Alex stills her face, trying to look impassive as she nods and Lena flicks her wand ready as he comes into her eyeline.

His usually pristine appearance looks ghastly different - his shirt is untucked and his pants look unnaturally tight as he sidesteps into the hall. Lena can hear Alex cough to cover up a laugh as they look at his waddling (Lena feels rather smug at how well that jinx turned out - effectively giving the boy a weird shuffle.) Then comes his hair, as messy as a bird's nest and neon bright pink sticking up from all angles. As walks to find an empty seat students cover their noses, flinching back as if they were smelling something terrible. Alex could smell the particularly nasty odour from across the hall, coughing at just how bad they managed to make him smell. 

Still he remains head stuck up and slumps into an empty spot on the Gryffindor bench. Lena watches him reach over to pluck a chicken wing from the steaming pile infront of him and with a nod from Alex she flicked her wand to the right. Mon-El's brows furrowed as the piece he was reaching for zoomed to a new location a few centimetres away. He looked at the piece in confusion before shrugging his shoulders and reaching for a new piece, the same thing happened and so he tried again, trying five times before he started to get restless. Standing up to lean over and grab the piece closest to him only this time it moved to another students plate which resulted in Mon-El trying to snatch it, failing as the angry student furiously moved their plate and Mon-El fell into the pile of chicken sending wings flying. 

There were multiple groans from the Gryffindor table and with a pout Mon-El returned to his seat, instead moving to try and get some sausages. The same thing happened again and this time Lena waited until Mon-El had gripped the sausage and was just about to take a bite before promptly flicking her wand in sharp motions, watching with glee as the sausage slapped his cheek before darting to the left. 

His face was getting redder each time and Lena bit her lip to keep from laughing too loudly at the display. Alex was munching on her food, popping it into her mouth as though it were popcorn as Mon-El got louder. His most recent misfortune being the string of sausages that were now dancing across the table as Lena made them shimmy away from his desperate grasp. More eyes fell upon the struggling boy as he started to actively reach over people in order to try and wrestle with his food. Suddenly the hall was filled with a mixture of laughter and outrage. 

Lena turned to see Alex - wand out and then the smell was worse but his cries started to sound like snorts. Lena then noticed that somewhere between all of the chaos James Olsen had sat on her other side and was laughing into his goblet. She thought he might have tried to stop her what with him being a Prefect but he simply grinned, bowing his head as another snort echoed around the hall. Lena turned back just quick enough to witness the final aspect of their plan unfold, all eyes on Mon-El as he started to twitch, shifting and crying out in pig-like snorts and then there was a loud poof and instead of Mon-El's lanky form in his place wrapped in his school uniform was a large pot-belly pig. 

The professors who had been blissfully unaware of the situation or most likely simply ignoring it seemed to finally notice what had been going on. Alex nudges Lena and they hastily hide their wands though Alex is sure Professor Henshaw had seen them. It was too late the Mon-El pig was already running off bumping into students and trying to duck under tables. Some students were laughing whilst others took the madness as their cue to leave. Alex grabbed Lena's sleeve, pulling her up as she tried to lead them out of the hall, James followed trying to usher some frantic first years out with them pausing when he saw Professor Grant ordering Maxwell Lord to chase after Pig-El. Lena smirked at the sight, the smirk instantly falling when she turns to see Kara standing in the doorway, her face was unreadable but Lena could see the worried expression on Maggie's lips as she stood behind Kara. Alex must have seen her too because then she was desperately trying to hide them, her attempts were futile as Kara locked onto them and then her eyes were narrowing accusingly. They were close enough to hear her speaking and to their surprise she didn't sound angry.

"Did you do this?" 

Thankfully Alex responded for them both, "sorry Sis, can't hear you!" a playful smile on her lips as she used the mess to make a run for it, dragging Lena along as they darted through the door. 

Kara was quicker, instantly grabbing Alex's arm and practically yanking her outside leaving Lena to awkwardly fumble behind. As soon as they were out of earshot of the Great Hall Kara was turning to look at Alex.

"Alex! What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything." Alex fires back but Kara is having none of it, shaking her head as she frowned.

"You are the worst liar, plus I saw you with your wand out!"

"Alright, you caught me- I was trying to turn my water into rum!" Alex sighed in defeat, hoping her lie would distract Kara enough - though she did shrink under Kara's gaze and then Kara was smiling in that all too sweet way, a challenging glint in her eye.

"Okay, I believe you Alex but just to be sure I think I'll ask Winn if he saw anything," she starts to walk away, grinning when Alex grips her wrist pulling her back with a huff.

"Damn it Kara! It was just a prank, there's no need to get so huffy about it."

"Well I told you I could handle myself,"

"I know you can handle yourself but I hated seeing you so upset after that stunt he pulled, someone had to teach him a lesson."

"Why wouldn't you let me prank him too?!" Kara asked incrediously.

Alex shrugs, "hey it wasn't just me! I get that you're mad wait what-"

Kara was pouting, her arms folded as Alex stared at her unsure as to how to respond. She shared a glance with Lena who had been silent for the whole conversation, both remaining silent as Kara continued.

"I could have helped you guys, I would have been the master prankster! You know I can be sneaky when I want to be, I think it's totally unfair that you left me out of the loop and oh rao did I have some good ideas. Now who do I prank?!"

"aw come on, we didn't mean to leave you out of it. Honestly we didn't think you'd approve of what we were doing," Alex explains, putting an arm around Kara's shoulder as the girl continues to pout. 

"Lena did most of the work, your girl is a mastermind when it comes to these things."

At this Kara perked up, an almost proud expression on her face as she smiled. "Yeah she is."

Lena's eyes meet Kara's and she can't help but smile at the adoring look Kara is giving her, even if she is still pouting a little.

"Alright, I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone." Alex rolls her eyes as they don't pay her any attention, having a silent conversation with just looks.

"come on Sawyer, I've had enough of their staring match" and then she was waltzing away with Maggie, leaving the two alone.

"Alex is right it was mainly me, so if you want to be mad at someone then be mad at me not her." Lena explained, hoping to take some of the blame away.

"I'm not mad, I'm impressed." 

Lena looked at Kara with confusion. "Impressed?"

"I'm still a bit miffed that I couldn't join in, it would have been nice to enact some revenge on him butttttt your pranks were amazing so yupp definitely impressed!"

Lena nods, a teasing glint in her eye. "Well you could always prank him anyway."

"I think he's suffered enough for one day, don't you." 

The shrug Kara gets in response only makes her laugh more. They giggle to one another before Kara's look turns shy and then she's fidgeting with her hands.

"Thank you for doing that - for me."

"You can handle yourself and I'm still sorry that we didn't include you." Lena steps closer, resting a hand on Kara's arm.

"Thank you again! Seriously, I mean it - just no one has ever told me that I can handle it myself, y'know Alex used to stop me from doing a lot of things and I think everyone sort of wrote me off as Alex's younger sister and that I wasn't able to fight my own battles."

"The next prank is yours and I'm sure you can think of other ways to thank me." she finished with a wink, half expecting Kara to just laugh it off.

Instead she found herself pressed against the wall with Kara's lips crushing against her own. It took her a moment to realise that Kara was infact kissing her, kissing her with such passion that she pulled back in surprise. Kara's eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them and she was holding onto Lena's waist tightly, she didn't lean back in instead keeping her eyes locked with Lena's making sure that she was okay, when Lena nodded she started to lean in, becoming more confident when Lena closed the gap and then Kara's lips were moving with more determination. Lena could feel the difference in this kiss and had no time to question it as Kara's hands had moved to tangle in her hair and then she was getting a soft tug closer, her own hands flailing a little before resting on the small of Kara's back as she let herself melt into the embrace. Kissing back with the same confidence, the same passion as Kara's tongue darted to run along Lena's lips asking for entry which Lena was quick to give her, moaning as Kara pulled her even closer. Kara's hands started to move cupping Lena's face as she poured everything she couldn't say into the kiss and Lena could feel everything.

When they pulled apart Kara was looking at her through heavy lids, her words coming out in a low husk which only made Lena want to kiss her more.

"Was that what you had in mind?"

Lena's mouth opens and then closes, unsure of exactly how to respond when Kara succeeded in rendering her into a huge gay mess.

Kara smirked before extending her hand. Lena slipped her hand into Kara's, interlocking their fingers as they walked back into the castle. Lena knew they should talk about what that kiss could mean but she pushed it to the back of her mind, letting herself revel in the softness of Kara's touch and the warmth she felt as they walked together in a comfortable silence, they could talk tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure exactly what my plan is for the next chapter but if there's something you'd like to see specifically I'm all ears. I have a few ideas but nothing concrete.

**Author's Note:**

> Join in the fun and follow me on Tumblr! fuck-you-I-am-spiderman.tumblr.com


End file.
